Minecraft-God Born
by TheEnderKat
Summary: After a surprising quest to the End, Team Crafted is dragged into something that has been under wraps for far too long. Join them as they meet amazing people and go on a quest to save Minecraftia. They will discover hidden secrets and learn strange and magical things about each other and the world around themselves.
1. Prologe

**(Update)Author's Note: Hello readers, I'm sorry that the prologue is horrible. The story gets ****much better afterwards. Please ignore how *meh* it possibly is.**

**PROLOGUE**

**NARRATOR O' AWESOMENESS POV**

There was once a god and four queens. The god was a fair god but not a kind god. The god knew his days were numbered, and wanted someone to pass his powers onto when he died. He went to the first queen, the queen of the end, Queen Einde, and gently wooed her. Eventually she was pregnant, but the god knew that the child would be a girl, so he went to the queen of the overworld, Sorceress Hechicera, and seduced her not so gently. He immediately knew that she would have a son and was satisfied; until his son was born. Before the boy turned two, he showed no interest in learning 'godly' pursuits. The child only wanted to learn the lessons his mother taught.

The god knew that, in time, his eldest son would denounce him as his father, and turned to Queen Spurv, the Valkyrie Queen. He wooed her, hoping that she would produce him a worthy heir. But the fates were dealing against him; for the god forgot one thing, any child of the Valkyrs would always be a girl. When he realized that everything was turning wrong, he went to the only place he could; the Nether, and the queen of Hell, Queen Enfer. It took nearly two years for her to warm to his advances, but she soon fell beneath the god's charms.

Because of his waiting, she conceived. When the child was born, the god knew that the newborn boy would succeed him; and the god rejoiced for he finally had his heir. But, things turned from bad to worse after his son drew his first breath. The child was a born mischief maker, but was intensely loyal to his family. When the child heard about his siblings, he wanted to meet them. He expressed his desire to his father, and the god, not wanting to refuse his son anything, brought his four children to the Overworld so they could meet and know each other.

His eldest daughter, Kat Einde, and eldest son, Haldemar Hechicera, were the kindest they could be to their younger siblings, Charla Hauk–spurv and Herobrine Enfer. All the children were happy, until the players found their quiet haven. The players attacked, fearful of the god-children. The god was angry and sent his children back to their homes, forbidding them from ever returning to the outside world; until The Empowereds began threatening the world as they knew it.


	2. Chapter 1- Entering the End

**Author's Note: Hello readers, I'm sorry for not adding an author's note to the Prologe, but I had just created my account and was excited to get this out for every one to enjoy. I'll attempt to update as often as I can, but the chapters will probably slack off around Chapter 7 (Yay writer's block!) so I'll probably ask for ideas around then.**

**Until**** then, please give it a read and leave a constructive review.**

* * *

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

"IT'S OPEN SEASON ON SQUIDS!" Sky (SkythekidRS,Skydoesminecraft) announced to the assembled recruits. His wide grin stretched from ear to ear. The rest of Team Crafted was in a semi-circle a few feet behind him. "IN OTHER NEWS, TEAM CRAFTED WILL BE GOING TO THE END AND WILL RETURN VICTORIOUS." The cheers of the recruits below nearly knocked Team Crafted flat, in fact, Jerome (JeromeASF) was knocked on to his furry bottom.

Sky raised his glowing budder sword, "Yah!" He yelled.

* * *

Sky took a deep breath and removed his sunglasses. He leaned back from his mirror, meeting his own draconic eyes. They were honey colored, slit from top to bottom. He stuck the tip of his forked tongue out and frowned. "Why am I hiding?" He asked himself.

He slid his sunglasses back on and pulled his tongue back into his mouth as someone knocked on his suite's door. "One moment," He turned toward the door and opened it to see three people crowded into the small of his front hall.

Mitch (BajanCanadian) crossed his arms and fake-glared at Sky, "Are we going or what?" Jerome was bouncing on his furry feet. He was humming snatches of '_I'm so excited_'.

Sky couldn't tell what Jason (MinecraftUniverse) thought. It was no way to tell what he thought under his opaque helmet. He had never removed his helmet in all the years he had been part of Team Crafted.

Sky grinned, "I'm ready to go," He whipped around and reached for his blade of budder. "Just let me grab a few things." He also grabbed an old leather bag that had been with him from Day One.

* * *

The entirety of Team Crafted was standing in a ring around the ender portal. Seto (SetoSorcerer) was toying with some things on his belt, Jerome was sharpening his Betty, Ssundee was talking to himself, and Ty (Deadlox) looked like he couldn't care less, but he had been the one to suggest this escapade in the first place.

"Ready?" Sky asked. He could feel a seed of foreboding deep in his gut. He rarely ignored those feelings, but something important was about to occur, and he didn't want to be considered a coward by his friends.

Nods all around; Sky took a deep breath and jumped into the dark portal before them. His friends followed quickly.

* * *

Team Crafted hit the ground in a cloud of dust. Seto was the first to get up, but Sky was the first to regain his senses. Everyone stayed on the obsidian platform until everyone was accounted for.

Sky drew his budder sword, and stepped out of the protected room where anyone entering The End would be safe.

"Huh," Mitch muttered, "Where's the dragon?" He scratched the back of his head.

Sky had noticed the lack of draconic power when they entered, but had chalked it up to the Queen of The End not being in range of his senses. But he couldn't smell the tropical fruity smell that all Ender dragons had. That was quite strange.

Ssundee looked around, "There's the portal," he pointed out. "But, where's the egg?"

Everyone turned to look around for the portal. Just as everyone's eyes were on the bedrock structure, a feminine scream ripped the air.

* * *

**A/N: Oooo, Cliffy. Hope you enjoyed reading. Next chapter should be out tomorrow, so hang in there. **


	3. Chapter 2- Too much laughter

**A/N: Yay! New Chapter. BTW this chapter is one of the reason why the story is rated T for paranoia. You'll read why...**

**Oh, yeah, You get a description of my OC this chapter!**

**Don't forget to enjoy the story!**

* * *

**SKY'S POV**

I drew my budder sword and started running across the uneven endstone. A second scream lingered in the air. I rounded one of the last obsidian pillars and saw the remains of an egg; The Egg.

Within the remains of the egg was a girl. She was about 17 or so, her hair was long, a dark chestnut, and looked like it had goo in it. Her skin was somewhere between pale and moderately tan, and was flawless; and she was stark naked.

I rapidly turned around, somewhat embarrassed, and asked her, "Erm…What are you doing here?" I could hear the shards of the egg moving against each other as the girl shifted her position.

"Um, I'm not sure." Her voice was low, like a nightingale's. If she had sung, I would have listened, entranced, for eternity.

I removed my jacket and held it out behind me, "Wrap yourself in this," I felt a slight tugging on the jacket and let go of it. That's when everyone else raced around the obsidian pillar, Ssundee leading. "Turn around!" I yelled at them. Ssundee took one look behind me and turned around so fast that he crashed into Husky (HuskyMUDKIPZ), who was following him. Everyone who was following those two tripped over the small heap they made. It took almost all my self-control to keep from snorting in amusement.

I heard a giggle behind me and sent a quick glace over my shoulder. The girl was wrapped in my jacket. She was on the short side so my jacket hung to halfway between her hips and knees. She had a wide grin, and looked like she was stifling raucous laughter. Her eyes were a dark tawny gold, and were glittering in uncontained mirth. Like my own, they were split from top to bottom like a dragon's.

I looked back at my friends and finally couldn't keep my own mirth from bubbling up as the girl and I watched my friends try to get up, trip over each other and land back in the heap of Team Crafted, all the while not trying not to look behind me at the girl.

When they finally got themselves sorted out, the girl and I were doubled over in laughter. I gasped, "My gosh! I can't breathe!"

"Fudge you," Ty snapped.

* * *

**A/N: *Snickers* Another Cliffy! Who's that girl? Why is most of Team Crafted so clumsy? Will the girl and Sky ever stop laughing? And why did Ty say Fudge? ('Cause me no likey profanity)**

**To be explained, TOMORROW!**


	4. Chapter 3- Sibling Explantion

**A/N: Yay another chapter! Extra long 'cause I can. A few things are explained in this chapter, so be ready for parental and sibling explanations!**

**Hope you readers enjoy!**

* * *

'**GIRL'S' POV**

"Oh, Notch above!" I gasped, "My side!" I clutched my side; it hurt from how hard I was laughing. "Ow, ow, ow!" I couldn't get a big enough breath to stop laughing. Every time I tried to stop, I would look over at the red faces of the guys who had raced around the pillar willy-nilly, and off I would go again.

The guy who had first come around my pillar, the one with the awesome sunglasses, who had turned around when he saw me, was caught just as bad. "You should see your faces," He choked out. "Oh, Notch! Priceless!"

It took the guy in a purple robe to calm down everything. He started laughing too! "I…I'm Set…Seto!" He managed to gasp out between laughs. Everyone else quickly caught the bug and soon The End roared with laughter; well, at least our bit of it did.

There was something about Seto, and then it hit me. The thought sobered me up so fast I almost fell over. Not only was he god-fathered, like my younger brother and sister, and me; but he was mage born as well. Seto looked older than I; but he was actually the same age as me. Our mothers had given birth to us at about the same time. "Hal…Haldemar?" I hadn't seen him for nearly 8 years, not since we were 9. He had changed.

Seto was struck sober so fast that HE fell over. "What…what did you call me?" He stared at me in disbelief from where he had landed on his backside. "K…Kat? How did…?" He looked like a beached fish; no offence to the mudkip.

Everyone else shut up faster than a clam at high tide. "You know her?" The brunette with sunglasses and the Mudkip in a suit demanded simultaneously. Everyone else was struck dumb by my statement; for a moment. Then all hell broke loose. Everyone started talking all at once. The hip looking preacher was yelling at someone called DerpSsundee but seemed to be talking to himself, the Bacca in a suit was growling and groaning in almost understandable words and the guy in the awesome checkered hoodie was yelling something in French.

"Everyone shut up!" Yelled Seto, "Yes, I know her," he nodded to the mightily confused Mudkip and the guy with awesome sunglasses, "Jerome, speak slowly, No one can understand you." he leveled the Bacca with a glace. "DerpSsundee," He turned and glared at the hip looking preacher, "SHUT UP!"

* * *

**SETO'S POV**

Once everyone stopped talking at the same time, I turned and looked at my half-sister. "What happened?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "The Empowereds came after my mom." She replied, simply.

I could feel panic grip me. The Empowereds where a group that The Sky army had been trying to track down for ages. They had been rounding up any recruits that had shown any 'extra' potential. Several key Dimension Guardians had simply vanished into thin air recently; we all suspected that they either had the blessing of Notch; given in anger against his only son who had any interest in ruling after his father, Herobrine, who had stepped out of bounds one time too many lately; or that The Empowereds had teamed up with the squids and were using their dimension as a home base. I privately suspected both.

I shook off my thoughts and focused on the moment at hand, "Did they get her, or…" I trailed off, hoping that they hadn't taken Queen Einde back to the overworld, or even to the Squid realm. The consequences of doing either, or both, would be disastrous.

Kat shook her head, "If they had taken my mom alive, they would have had no way to get back to the overworld. They killed her and went after me." I saw a tear slide down her cheek. I reached out and wiped it away.

There were small happy sighs from my friends. I realized what they were sighing about, and glared at them. "Ew, gross. We're half-siblings. It would be incest if we dated."

Kat gave a snort of laughter at my comment. "Plus I'm older than him by a few milliseconds; and know for a fact that he prefers younger girls." She pointed out.

Sky scratched his head, "I can see the similarities, but if you two are twins…" He trailed off, firing up a few brain cells that hadn't been used in a while.

I sighed, "Same father, different mothers." I clarified. I crossed my arms.

"Wait, what?" Ssundee had removed his glasses; so DerpSsundee was in control.

Kat rolled her eyes, "Let me explain it this way, mine and Haldemar's father was a cheating bastard, and managed to produce four children with different mothers."

Husky nodded, but looked confused when Kat mentioned our other siblings. "Wait; there are four like you two?"

I nodded, "One born to each of the dimensions, Kat to the End, Me in the Overworld, Charla Hauk–spurv in the Aether, and Herobrine in the Nether. That's in order of age."

Jerome rubbed his paw along Betty, his axe, in nervousness, "Wait, you two is related to Herobrine?! That white eyed freak!"

Kat lowered her head in defeat, or annoyance, "Common misconception. His eyes are a very light gray, and because he rarely ever leaves the Nether, his eyes have never adjusted to the sunlight of the Overworld properly. Because of that, his pupils shrink to almost gone when he is anywhere except in the Nether. Thus resulting in white looking eyes."

"Oh, I see." Mitch nodded. He had calmed down considerably and was focused on speaking English, not French.

Sky gave a slight shiver, "Do you mind if we head back to the TC base and discuss this in a more comfortable environment?" He looked around at the Endermen who had gathered around during our little discussion. They must be giving everyone the creeps.

Kat sighed and turned toward the gathered Endermen, "All right, nothing to see here. Go home." She corralled them swiftly; it probably helped that she was technically their princess.

I grinned, "Through the portal we go!" I turned and headed toward the bedrock structure, everyone else in tow. Kat turned and ran back to grab a shard of her egg.

"For good luck," She explained when we gave her an odd look.

* * *

**Wow. Bet you didn't see the sibling thing coming.**

**BTW, the reason why I have set Seto's real name to Haldemar, is because his real name supposedly begins with an H. Plus Haldemar sounds like the name of a sorcerer. *Snicker*  
**

**Next chapter will be out tomorrow! It'll mostly be filler, except for a new POV!**


	5. Chapter 4- Leaving The End

**Hey everyone! New chapter! Woot! This chapter, like I said yesterday, is mostly filler with a new POV that probably will not be repeated again.**

**And...I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! YUS!**

**SonicCraftFan99: Thanks! I enjoy writing it! I'll continue to update daily for the next 5-6 chapters, maybe longer, provided I can get enough inspiration.**

**ALSO: I JUST REALIZED THAT I NEED THREE OCS TO BE INTRODUCED IN CHAPTER 8-ish! :( Ones that don't mind being related to a Demon, Bacca or Mudkip. OC form at the bottom.**

**Until I die in Minecraft, Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**KAT'S POV**

I was slightly apprehensive about going through the portal. It had been years since I last was in the Overworld. Everyone simply dove in. Just as I was about to go in, Haldemar wrapped his arms around me, "Just to make sure you don't spawn at the spawn half-naked."

I laughed at the image that popped into my head. "All right, but next time, I hold onto you."

Haldemar laughed, "Only if you call me Seto, 'Haldemar' died years ago."

I smiled up at my brother, "You may have a few inches on me, 'Seto', but just remember that I will always be older than you."

Hal…Seto grinned, "I shall never forget it." Then he lifted me higher and leap into the portal.

* * *

'**UNKNOWN' POV**

I could feel them. They returned. And they took my sister from her home. Anger gave me a reason. I laughed. MUH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

* * *

{Le Time Skip}

**KAT'S POV**

I was wrapped in one of the old robes left behind when Dawn (Dawnables) left. It was one she had rarely worn, so it shouldn't stir up any bad memories for Sky. I had been introduced to the entirety of Team Crafted after we had landed in the Overworld. They had a strange sort of familial bond that was quickly expanded to include me.

When we had spawned in the Overworld, I was still wrapped in my brother's embrace. He was pretty wise for being only 17. No wonder why he had denounced our father as a biological parent. All that power, on top of being the most powerful sorcerer in existence, would have corrupted; like it did our father.

I shook off the cobwebs of memory and simply listened to the boys banter about nothing in particular. I was leaning on one of Seto's broad shoulders.

"What up, Bigumses?" Mitch and Jerome asked simultaneously as they entered the room.

"Not much," Sky replied.

Eventually, the quiet conversation slacked off and everyone started dropping off to sleep. The warmth of the fire was almost intoxicating. My eyes began to close.

'**UNKNOWN' POV**

I watched. They had her. She was being held by my traitorous brother. I had to do something. I did the only thing I could. I attacked.

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFFY! WHO IS 'UNKNOWN'? I KNOW WHO!**

**HANG ON TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TOMORROW!**

**Until then, Enjoy!**

**OC FORM**

**Name:**

**Age: (Younger than 18 plz)**

**Gender:**

**Preferred**** species: (Demon, Bacca, Mudkip)**

**Physical description: (Will be changed slightly by me to fit their species)**

**Temperament(AKA Personality)****:**

**TC Crush: (Not Ssundee, HE'S CLAIMED)(Nor their possible siblings)(Not required)**

**Brief**** past: (Not really required)(Will also be slightly changed by me)**


	6. Chapter 5- DON'T JINX IT!

**HOORAY! NEW CHAPTER! A BIT OF SPECIES EXPLANATION THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

**REVIEWER RESPONSES:**

**Elemental Jean: Thanks! I love writing it! I hope that you will enjoy the various twists that I will throw in, as I haz too many ideas!**  
**And I don't mind at all. Just fill out the form at the bottom of Chapter 4, and plz specify whether you want your OC to be a Bacca, Demon or Mudkip, 'cause I need siblings for Jerome, Ssundee, and Husky(Species respectively, HEE HEE, SPOILERZ)!**

**Picklegaming: Awww! Thankz! I love writing it! I hope you don't mind your OC 'kissing/dating' a human-alien hybrid. You'll find out why in the next chapter. *EVIL LAUGH***

**GXAtailsmo: I'm sorry. The position for demon/Ssundee's sibling is now filled. I'm still sorry. :( And the history for the demons is that most of them were banned to a Minecraft Mirror realm after Notch created Minecraft. But, I can definitely use your OC later as a random TC finds when they get something important from the Nether for Herobrine. Do you mind if your OC remains single, or dates Herobrine?**

**BTW everyone, I will be changing your OCs to fit my ideas of the Bacca, Mudkip or Demon.**

**UNTIL I DIE IN MINECRAFT, ENJOY!**

* * *

**SETO'S POV**

We didn't expect it. My brother simply popped into existence and started throwing lightning at us, which spawned monsters that began moving to attack us. I leapt up off the couch, startling Kat awake, and threw a magical barrier around all of us. "Wake up!" I yelled, startling the rest of TC out of their surprise at Herobrine's attack.

Sky leapt up and took a position in front of me. "Drop it!" He yelled, "You can't keep it up for long! I can tough out whatever he throws at me!"

Much as I hated it, he was right. I dropped my hand and the barrier. I felt an arm wrap around my chest. "Kat, get out of here!" I had to yell to be heard over the clanging of swords, the zap of lightning and Sky's occasional yelps of pain.

"I can help!" She yelled right back. "Back up a bit!"

I took a few steps back when she let go of me. Then, wonders of wonders, she changed, IN. TO. A. DRAGON! Well, a dragon hybrid; you know with awesome dragon wings, long scaly tail and overly sharp teeth.

I must have yelled in surprise when she changed, because Herobrine stopped focusing on Sky and turned toward me. As he took in what our sister had become his jaw dropped lower and lower until it was practically laying on the floor. The monsters he had spawned in crumbled to dust, the lightning stopped, and TC turned as one to see what had happened.

Hybrid!Kat leaned forward and met the eyes of our brother. "Get out." She told him simply.

At 13, Herobrine was still easily frightened. He turned around so fast, he should have broken an ankle. He took off running and was gone in a millisecond.

**SKY'S POV**

She…she is like me?! Notch above, I want to dance, and sing and change to a dragon. So I did. The last bit, not the sing and dance part. When I realized what I did, the scales on my cheeks took on the rosy hue that all dragons get when the blush. "Erm, oops."

Everyone was staring at me. Jerome broke out of his stupor first, "WHAT THE NETHER, MAN! YOU ARE A FLAMBAING DRAGON!"

My scales are a buttery hue and have a metallic cast to them. Like the mineral 'Gold', except a few shade paler.

Hybrid!Kat walked over and rested a hand on my side, "Wow. You look gorgeous." She smiled at me; her elongated incisors glinted as the light hit them.

A strange look came over her features and she turned toward archway that Herobrine had vanished through. She reached into the shadows just outside the archway and grabbed someone. "Let me go!" The voice that emanated from the shadows cracked slightly.

Hybrid!Kat turned around and dragged Herobrine behind her. Everyone stared as she dumped the young teen on the couch. Herobrine look incredibly embarrassed. Kat glared, and called him a long list of profanities that made him blush and most everyone laugh.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. Hybrid!Kat sighed and flopped down onto the couch between her brothers. "You had better be." She rubbed her temples. "The only thing that could make this worse is if the Valkyrie Palace was attacked and Charla had to come here to hide."

* * *

**ME: Kat, you just jinxed it...*puts head in hands***

_KAT: What? I haven't seen my sister in years. Although, I remember her being a bit of a mischief maker..._

**ME: EXACTLY WHY YOU DON'T JINX IT! GET BACK ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FOURTH WALL!*SHOVES KAT***

_Kat: __*resists shove*_But, I'm technically based on you, so how does that work?

**ME: I HAVE NO CLUE!**

**YAY! TALKING TO MY OC!**

**OH YEAH! THE POSITIONS FOR BACCA-SIBLING AND DEMON ARE NOW FILLED. I STILL NEED AN OC TO BE RELATED TO THE MUDKIP.**

**TC MEMBERS NO LONGER AVAILABLE: Ssundee, TrueMU, Deadlox**

**TC MEMBERS CURRENTLY AVAILABLE: HuskeyMUDKIPZ, ASFJerome, SkydoesMinecraft, SetoSorcerer(I hope you don't mind a dragon hybrid waling on you for that), BajanCanadian, Bonkers, WeedLion?, BlueMonkey? (IF I MISS ANY, FEEL FREE TO YELL AT ME!)**

**UNTIL I DIE IN THE NETHER, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	7. Chapter 6-The Charla Cometh

**HELLO READERS!**

**Just want to warn you guys, but around Chapter 9-ish, the chapters might start dissolving into utter randomness. I think I'm slowly going insane. -_-**

**On a more cheerful note, this story just hit 500 views. O.O Das a biiiiig number. When this story hits 1000 views, I'm thinking that I will release another story that I'm working on called THE SERVER. Let me know if you want it then or earlier. ****Basically, literally EVERYONE is sucked into Minecraft when a server that everyone tries to join crashes. The story will include Team Crafted, Yogscast, the Mindcrack group, the Hermitcrafters, and any other YouTube group that I think is cool.**

******Also, on Sunday, I'm thinking of releasing two chapters, 'cause I think the chapters are starting to get a bit short. -_-**

******ANYWAY!**

**To all reviewers (That I am too lazy to check for):**

**Thankz for your reviews! I really adore you guys. *goes on a hugging spreeeeee!* I love writing this, probably as much as you guys like reading it.**

**Until I am driven totally insane, Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**KAT'S POV**

"Yeah, about that…" Herobrine started, his tanned cheeks burning like neatherrack.

Then there was a knocking on the door. Seto got up and went to answer it. There was a long pause, and then he poked his head back into the room. "Speak of the devil, and she shall appear," he quoted.

"Oh Notch above, don't tell me…" I was cut off as Charla dashed into the room and dove right at me, her robin's-egg colored feathered wings folded tightly against her back.

"I missed you!" She cried, wrapping me in a tight embrace.

She was choking me, despite me being in my Hybrid form. Notch! She is strong!

**NARRATOR O' AWESOMENESS INSERT**

The Valkyrs, despite their reputation, do not dress very gaudily. Most dress quite conservatively, except the rebels. They stick to the myths about the Valkyrs, using them to make themselves seem more intimidating.

**KAT'S POV**

I finally disentangled myself from her embrace. It took me about a minute to catch my breath, during which time she treated Seto to the same treatment she had given me.

Fortunately, Seto was made of slightly sterner stuff than me and just barely managed to tell Charla, "Get off! You're choking me!"

Charla let go of her older brother with a sad look on her face, "You aren't happy to see me?" She turned around and her face lit up when her eyes lit on our younger brother.

"Don't you dare…" Herobrine mumbled, holding up his hands to lever her off himself if she moved in his direction.

"Yes, we are happy to see you, Charla," I answered her question, still slightly out of breath. "I guess your mom was attacked too, eh?"

Charla looked around and noticed that all of Team Crafted was staring at the four of us. "Erm…" Human!Sky interjected; he must have changed back in the past few minutes, "Who is this?"

I sat up. My wings had been squished into the couch when Charla had jumped on me. "Team Crafted, Princess Charla Hauk–spurv. Charla, all of Team Crafted." I gave Seto a glancing look. "Charla is yet another half-sibling in our messed up family."

* * *

**Just to let you guys know, Charla is based on my real-life sister, (NOT TELLING HER NAME). IRL, she is kinda strong and really gives too-tight hugs. She also likes poking me in the arm. -_-**

**ANYWAY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**Also: I still need an OC to be Husky's sibling. I would prefer if it was a boy for variety. Maybe? Don't listen to me.**


	8. Chapter 7- Secrets Sort-of

**HELLO EVERYONE! It's Sunday and I said that I would post two chapters today, and that's what I'm going to do. One this morning and one in the afternoon.**

**A few 'secrets' are revealed this chapter, as well as a sibling realization! BTW, Ssundee is lying. You'll read the reason why next chapter.**

**Also, Ty uses a new term today.**

Ty: You write me in the situations where I need to use them.

**Me: Ty, be quite and get on the other side of the fourth wall.**

Ty: I'm technically older than you, so you can't boss me around.

**Me: I'm the author, so I can easily kill you off at some point. *Evil laughter***

Ty: 'K...I'm going now. *leaves*

**ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy this double special and have a great Easter!**

**Until I die by fire, Enjoy.**

* * *

**TY'S POV** (Yay! New pov!)

I was in shock. Not only is the girl we rescued a dragon, but she is related to Herobrine. Thank the Nether that Notch forgot about Queen Enfer's mate. So technically, I am also part of their messed up family. But, I didn't want to ruin the moment.

Then, Kat turned toward me. "Is there something you want to tell us," She paused for effect, "Enderlox?"

"Con-flipper-it*." I simply said.

Charla and Herobrine giggled at my choice of words. Everyone else, except Jason, stared at me in confusion.

"How did you guess?" I asked meekly.

Kat tapped her nose, "Because I'm half and half, only when I'm in hybrid or dragon form, I can smell scents that would be otherwise hard to catch." She grinned. "But since you and Sky are fully dragon, you can catch those scents even when you are in human form. Sky's dragon species have a rich creamy scent, while yours and mine are fruitier scented."

I nodded, "How about we just share any secrets that we might be holding back?" I proposed.

Jerome nodded, "I agree," He pointed at Jason, "Starting with you."

**JASON'S POV**

When I realized that Mitch and Ssundee had come up behind me, I was panicking. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Oh, no! You are not doing dis!"

They pounced. After a tousle, they had managed to get my helmet off. My skin was a pale as the moon, my features fairly sharp and pronounced. Curse my genetics! I took a deep breath and prepared to reveal all. "I was born in space. My dad was human, but my mom was a humanoid alien; similar to my…" I paused and glanced at Bonkers (DeceptiBonk). I took breath. I promised to reveal all, "My sister."

Bonkers gasped. Her bug-like wings drooped, realizing who I was. She and mom were so similar in the fact that they couldn't hide their emotions very well.

I continued with the story of my life. "My parents knew that my mom, my sister and I wouldn't be received well on earth. My dad had married an alien, which would put him in the same category as us. When I was 12 and my sister 10, our mom died. My dad started wasting away with a broken heart. He gave me my spacesuit, telling me that I would need it if I ever went to Earth, as I had wanted to when my Dad told me stories about life on Earth. I had the gift to survive anywhere, even in deep space, like my mom." I rubbed my pale blue eyes, "It wasn't until 7 years later that I decided to head to Earth. I crash-landed just outside one of the first Sky army bases. Sky found me and we became friends."

I turned and grabbed my helmet back from Mitch. I pointed to Ssundee, "Your turn. Why do you have a multiple personality disorder?"

**SSUNDEE'S POV**

'Don't teell theeem.' DerpSsundee hissed in my ear.

"Shut up." I hissed back. I focused on my friends' faces, waiting eagerly for the explanation. I took a deep breath preparing to lie on an epic scale, "I am irreversibly bonded to alternate version of me that came through a rip in time when I was experimenting with a machine that was supposed to send me back in time." I said in a rush.

'Why deed yooou teell theeem that? They wan't lick yooou now.' DerpSsundee growled.

"Huh, that makes a lot of sense." Husky stated. "A bit strange but full of sense."

I mentally poked DerpSsundee in triumph as he sulked in a corner of my mind. "Te-he," I mentally taunted him.

I must have looked a bit demented when I was doing that, because Jerome shook my shoulder non-too-gently. "You ok, dood?" He looked honestly concerned.

"I'm fine, just poking DerpSsundee." I grinned at my friends.

There were several chuckles around the room.

* * *

**Yes, I wrote DerpSsundee as a hissy voice in Ssundee's head. I think I'm crazy for doing that.**

**ANYWAY! I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will have my reader's OCs! WOOT!**

**BTW, I still need an OC sibling for Husky, the Mudkip. It might not be necessary, but I'll figure something out.  
**

**Until I die of fall damage, I hope you enjoyed.**

***This is actually a term I use in real life quite often, actually.**


	9. Chapter 8- Feelings and Old Friends

**PART TWO OF THE SUNDAY/EASTER SPECIAL! HOORAY!**

**The first half of this chapter is establishing feelings between TC's resident Demon (Ssundee) and Minecraft's Ender Princess (Kat Enfer). The rest is meeting two of you readers' OCs. (Ohoooo, spoilerz)**

**Also, I am planning on updating quite a few of the earlier chapters to fix special 'grammatical' errors, so expect the story to suddenly become much more 'clean' in the next few days.**

**UNTIL I DIE BY PUPPY CUTENESS OVERLOAD*, ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

**KAT'S POV**

Ssundee is very cute. A bit crazy, but cute.

I felt a jab in my ribs. I turned and glared at my youngest brother. "You're staring." Herobrine whispered.

I rolled my eyes, but kept on discreetly watching Ssundee. He chuckled at something Sky said. I felt a strange tingling in my heart, but I knew it wouldn't work out between us. He was older than I, and would probably die long before I would.

I mentally sighed and hid my feelings deep down, hopefully to never see the light of day again.

**SSUNDEE'S POV**

I knew she was watching me. She looked away whenever she caught me staring. She was amazing. But she would die before I would. I didn't tell my friends the truth about DerpSsundee. I was demon born, and DerpSsundee was the other side of my coin. Whenever I lose control of DerpSsundee, I become a raging monster of death. I was there at the beginning of time. I was there when Notch created everything, as was my brothers and sisters. They were banished to a strange realm; a mirror world. But, I had begged Notch to let me stay. He gave his consent. Why, I don't know.

Somehow, I knew that I would someday meet someone that would amaze me. Like Kat. She is so near perfect that it is almost unfathomable. I kept on watching her. I could feel a stirring in my chest that I had never felt before. But, she would be long gone when I passed. So, I buried my affections for her in one of the many graves in my mind that held my deepest feelings.

A sudden rapid knocking on the front door snapped me out of my stupor. The entire room fell silent, but no one moved to answer it. I mentally shrugged, stood and walked through the archway to our front hall, and then I opened the door. I was immediately bowled over by a young girl, about 15, whose hair was a strawberry blond. She was wearing sunglasses like mine to hide her eyes. "JEAN!" I screamed as I fell over backwards.

"Oh, Notch, Ssundee! He's after us! You gotta hide us!" Jean scrambled over my head and ran for the archway leading to the living room.

I sat up and met the eyes of a tall girl with silver gray hair, who was wearing a dark gray jacket, black leggings and had a pair of purple glasses framing her purple colored eyes.

I gave her a questioning look, but she just shrugged.

"Pickle?!" Kat's incredulous voice came from right behind me and I fell over again trying to see where she was.

**KAT'S POV**

When Ssundee screamed 'JEAN,' everyone in the room jumped. Then a girl with long strawberry blond hair ran into the room and threw herself at Ty. He fell over with a strangled scream, but I was wondering where she came from, so I went to investigate.

When I walked into the front hall, the first thing I saw was Ssundee flopped on the floor and an old friend standing just inside the door. "Pickle?!" I exclaimed.

Her head snapped up and her mouth dropped. "You…your highness…" She stuttered and almost dropped to her knees.

I stepped over the very confused Ssundee and gave my old friend a hug. She had been my best companion when I had been sent back to the end. Despite her being 3 years younger than me, we had been good friends, until she had been sent away two years ago for no good reason.

A muffled, "Help," came from the room I just left. I turned my head and nearly laughed aloud. The girl we had seen was completely entangled in my half-brother's arms. Ty gave us a pathetic look.

Ssundee clambered up off the floor, and grabbed the backside of the girl and tugged. "Jean, let go of the Ender Prince." He commanded.

The girl, now know as Jean, made a 'humph' sound and let go reluctantly. Ty rubbed his arms and eyed the girl carefully.

Jason had exited the living room after Ty, and his mouth dropped when he caught sight of Pickle.

Everyone else piled out of the room, but when Jean and Pickle caught sight of my youngest brother, they almost attacked him. "Don't!" Charla screamed. She leapt in front of the angry girls, while spreading her wings at the same time. "He's not what you think he is!"

"He's Herobrine! Give us one good reason not to!" Jean yelled back.

I stepped between the angry teens. "He's my brother. If you attack him, I will get angry. You really wouldn't like me when I am angry."

* * *

**O.O You seriously don't want to mess my OC when she is angry. Picture the Ender Dragon mixed with massively irritated older sister and a dash of any mythological god you can think of. Yeah, that bad.**

**ANYWAY! I am slowly running out of prewritten chapters, so you readers will have to bare with me. I might miss a few days, but it's nothing to be concerned about, just me being a lazy thingamabob.**

**UNTIL I DIE BY CREEPER HUGS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

***That can happen in my house, as I have an adorable little wiener dog trotting around the place. :)**


	10. Chapter 9- Families

**Hello readers. *Massive Yawn* I am starting to run out of chapters, so there should be a few pretty big gaps between chapters for the next little while.**

**Reason? I have homework that needs doing.**

**Reviews:**

**ElementalJean: I wanted to write DerpSsundee's voice simaler to how Ssundee says it, but I had no clue where to start, so I went with a slightly hissy sounding voice for TC's resident basket case.**

**ANYWAY! I hope you all enjoy, and plz don't yell at me when the next few chapters take a really long time to come out.**

**Until I stop learning, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**JEAN'S POV**

I saw that Pickle paled out of the corner of my eye. The rest of the group of guys took a step back, fear clearly written on their faces.

Pickle leaned in and whispered in my ear, "She's a god-born Ender-royal. Do you seriously doubt her?" I discreetly shook my head.

The Ender-royal leaned forward slightly and her dark tawny eyes glowed for a moment, then she spread a pair of black veined wings that had deep amethyst webs in between. Then she extended a hand. "I'm Kat." She grinned, exposing a pair of elongated incisors.

I took her proffered hand and said simply, "Are you trying to intimidate me?" I grinned back, exposing my own sharp teeth. "I'm one of Ssundee's many siblings."

Kat gave me an odd look but quickly brushed it off.

**JASON'S POV**

Pickle is simply stunning. She is quite mysterious. I haven't met anyone like her in all my life, never mind that I was stuck in a space station for most of my life; she is still amazing; Her soft spoken ways, her fiery anger, and her amazing movements. (Oh, wait. She's 14. And I'm 19. How does that work, readers? **ME: DON'T BREAK THE FORTH WALL! NEVER MIND TOO LATE!**)

She turned and gave me a half smile. "Hello, son of a Homo Saipan and Insectum Saipan* with physical appearance veering toward that of a Homo Saipan. It is quite pleasing to meet you."

I felt like she had explained something important, and I knew exactly what she said. Because I have an IQ of over 160, not much can't not be figured out by me. "My human name is Jason."

I felt a pair of clawed hands press down on my shoulders as my sister peeked over me. She extended a hand to Pickle. "I'm Bonkers!" She stated cheerfully.

"Clearly," I muttered.

**PICKLE'S POV**

I grasped the clawed hand carefully. Bonkers grinned. Jason looked mildly stunned.

"Kiss him." Bonkers gave me another of her maniac grins. Jason snapped out of his stupor, then turned around and gave the humanoid insect a glare. "Little sis, don't you even think about it."

Wait, what? They are related?

Then a familiar furry face came into my peripheral vision. I whipped my head around. "Jerome?" My older half-brother gaped at me.

"Nicole?!" Our father had been an enderman, but his mom had been a Bacca and my biological mother had been a female player. He took after his mom while I was quite similar to my own mother.

**KAT'S POV**

I was seriously confused. There were too many family relationships that were being announced. Next thing you know, Husky's family could come for a visit.

Then, Sky stated, "Maybe we ought to move to a more comfortable area."

* * *

**Hi! Down here! No more to your...lower. There you go.**

**Like I said up there, the chapters will slack off quite rapidly around chapter eleven, so you have to bare with me.**

**ALSO! Spoilerz: Next chapter: A tiny bit of good old-fashioned fluff, and a minor problem is encountered. *Evil Laugh***

**Until I get a failing grade**, I hope you all enjoyed.**

***This means Wise Insect. (Yay! Google Translate!)**

****Something I DON'T want to do.**


	11. Chapter 10- Bedtime

**HELLO READERS!**

**Oh my GRAPES! CHAPTER 10! *DANCES***

**Reviewers:**

**Elemental Jean: What part do you think is awesome? But, the entire thing is awesome, so ignore me. *snicker***

**GXAtailsmo: Awwww! Thankz! I really love this story and all the little quirks that I devise. *Evil Laugh* Your OC will be mentioned in the next Chapter, and will become a proper character the Chapter after that. Until then, Enjoy! *Waves***

**blackkitten13: Awwww! Thx! *Random Hugz***

******A tad bit of fluff this chapter. But, we also encounter a small problem with our resident Ender Princess.**

******Until I blow up an IRL creeper, Enjoy.**

* * *

**STILL KAT'S POV**

I nodded. "Yeah, maybe that would be best."

The entire group of people trooped into the Living Room. Pickle was humming something under her breath. Jason chuckled. "I didn't know you liked my music," He whispered in her ear.

Pickled grinned, showing off her pure white teeth, "Do you have a building or room containing collections of books, periodicals, and sometimes films and recorded music for people to read, borrow, or refer to?"

I was slightly mystified by what she said for a moment, but then I realized that she was channeling her inner geek, by giving the definition of a Library. She did it all the time before she left.

After a few long hours of talking about complete randomness, everyone under the age of 16 was starting to fall asleep. Brine was sprawled over mine and Seto's laps and Charla was leaning on my left shoulder.

Pickle had dozed off on Jason's shoulder and he had wrapped his arm around her petite shoulders. A small smile hovered on his pale lips as he watched her sleep.

Jean was sprawled over her brother's lap and half the couch they were on. She was taking up so much space that Ty had to slide down and sit just in front of her. I smiled as I watched the demon siblings. (What? I can smell the sweet scent of cake icing that all demons have around themselves, **ME: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BREAKING THE FORTH WALL?! AND YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YET!**)

Several other members of TC were starting to nod off, so I tentatively suggested, "Maybe we should head off to bed." There were sleepy head shakes of denial from everyone, but they looked like they needed to get some sleep.

Then the clock struck 2 a.m. I gave them all a slightly smug look, and pointed my free hand to the stairs. I jiggled my shoulder to wake up Seto. "Could you get Charla while I carry Brine?"

My brother nodded discreetly and carefully slid out from under our little brother to pick up our sister. I lifted Brine in my arms, his head resting on my shoulder.

The rest of TC slowly trooped up the stairs and drifted into their rooms. I jerked my head toward my room, which had a few extra beds. Jason and Seto followed me into the bedroom. "Put Pickle on that bed," I hissed, "and tuck Charla into that one." The boys did so, and I eased Brine into one of the remaining free beds.

I gave Seto a quick peck on the cheek. "Good night." My statement was nearly inaudible.

"Night," Seto whispered back. Jason paused a moment then gave Pickle a small peck on her forehead before leaving.

When the only other people in the room were the sleeping teens, I changed into a pair of pajamas that I had found were extremely comfortable. The top was a pale blue camisole with a pink 'Dragon' in cursive on the front. The pants were striped blue and pink and had little deep blue and pink dragons all over them. They were adorable.

I climbed into my own bed and fell into a trance, because when Ender-Royals dream, things have a tendency to 'get out of hand'. As in we lose complete control over ourselves and attack every living thing in sight. So, we evolved a way to deal with it. We don't sleep, but we do rest.

[Le Time Skip of Sleeping]

When I opened my eyes, it was to a certain purple eyed girl sitting literally 5 inches away from my face. "Pickle!" I exclaimed, forgetting for a moment that there were two younger teens that needed their sleep in the room with us.

"The meal that is usually served during the middle of the daylight hours is prepared." She said, her wide grin exposing her pure white teeth.

I blinked at her. "Wha?"

Pickle pointed to the clock. It clearly read 12:17 p.m. "Fudge," I stated and threw off the covers and stood up. I had taken only two steps away from my bed when a sudden wave of nausea hit me like a brick. I started hyperventilating, leaning forward with my arms pressed against my abdomen to try to keep away the pain.

"Get me my egg-shell!" I managed to gasp out before I doubled over completely in pain. Pickle dashed around and started yanking open drawers looking for it. I was almost completely blacked out when I felt the cold shard of egg-shell touch my exposed neck. It immediately started melting onto my exposed skin. It sank into my pores and formed a black dragon-shaped tattoo on the back of my neck. The nausea suddenly vanished, but I was drained. It had taken almost all my energy to keep it at bay.

"Maybe you should go eat some lunch." Pickle suggested gently. She grabbed one of the robes from my closet and wrapped it around my shoulders. I suddenly realized that my wings were out when I didn't want them to be. I concentrated to get them hidden again, but they didn't disappear.

* * *

**See? Small problem. It will now be ignored for the next few chapters while they deal with an emergency involving our resident Godlet, Herobrine.**

**The next chapter also has a bit of fluff, as well as PANCAKES!**

**{QUESTION OF RANDOM}What are you readers' favorite type of pancakes?**

**Until I turn into a Kitty, I hope you all enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 11- A Small Problem

**HI! Chapter 11 and almost to 1000 views! New story incoming! The Server will be a group round-robin style, switching between five or six groups of You-tubers as they try to survive in Minecraft after a server crash. I already have the Prologe ready to go!**

**ANYWAY! Today, we encounter a problem with our resident Nether Prince. Remember how I said that a small problem with Kat came up? It will now be ignored while Herobrine's problem is dealt with.**

**Reviews****:**

**backkitten13: Plz don't swear. I want to keep my younger readers(AKA my sister -_-). *begging face* And Kat is just fine. Because her mom is now dead, she is now technically Queen of the End, so she is going through a 'growth-spurt'. Also, those pancakes sound delicious. I would make them, but we never have chocolate chips whenever we make pancakes. -_-'  
**

**ALSO! GXAtailsmo, I said that your OC will be mentioned in this chapter, so relish in satisfaction.**

**AND theWickedNight: Oh. My. Grapes! Ideas out the window! Thanks for the OC!**

**Until I eat a bucket of pancakes, Enjoy.**

* * *

**PICKLES' POV**

Kat looked pale and drained after I managed to find a place to put her egg-shell that made complete contact with her skin. I suggested that she go have some lunch, and then grabbed one of her robes to cover her PJs. After I helped wrap her in the robe, she seemed to be concentrating and her wings moved like they were going to vanish, but nothing happened. She must have been more tired than I thought.

"Lunch. Now." I stated and started corralling her through the door and down the back stairs to the kitchen.

Kat gave me a half smile, "Yes, Madam." My old nickname, used whenever I bossed the princess around. I laughed, tugging on her hand.

We thumped down the stairs, alerting the boys of our presence. Jason was making pancakes. "I'm in the Aether!" I squealed.

Kat lightly bumped my arm. "Eh, the Aether is overrated. They don't have good cooks. But, the TC kitchen is where it's at!" She grabbed the plate of pancakes the Jason held out to her.

I noted that Jason had decided to forgo his usual spacesuit and wear jeans and a t-shirt, as well as a pink frilly apron that said 'Kiss the Cook'. I laughed and did just that. He laughed with me, our giggles quickly setting off everyone in the kitchen. The room practically roared with laughter.

A long low, "Oooooy…" came from the stairs. I turned my head and saw a sleepy looking Herobrine standing their rubbing his pale blue eyes. Wait, What? When did he get BLUE eyes?

Kat must have noticed too. "Brine, are you wearing contacts?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No. But, I feel a bit sick." He blinked his blue eyes sleepily at everyone. He thumped down the last few stairs and almost fell into Kat's embrace.

Kat felt his forehead. "He's burning up! Oh Notch, What do we do?!" Kat looked around with a panicked look at everyone.

**HUSKY'S POV**

I might be a Mudkip, but I spend a lot of time in the city Library as well as reading Seto's books of mystical artifacts. There is only one thing that can help him. "He needs the Phial of The Source." I stated. Everyone, literally, everyone turned and stared at me. A fiery red invaded my blue scaled cheeks.

"That…that just might work." Seto agreed. "The only problem is that it's being kept by the most fearsome being in the Nether," Seto pointed to Herobrine, "His mom."

There was a definite odor of fear in the room when that was stated. Queen Enfer was the most frightening being ever to walk the sands of the Nether. But, she doted on her son, and that might just be enough to get her to let us use it.

"Lez go!" Mitch and Jerome said at the same time. They do that way too much.

Kat stood and held out a hand, somehow stopping them in their tracks. "We need a map of the Nether first, since Queen Enfer's palace is pretty far out there."

A violently blushing Jean came forward. "I know someone who might be able to help." The fifteen-year old was more nervous than a girl on a first date with her crush. "Her name is Z."

Sky raised an eyebrow, "Zee spelled Z-double-e?" He asked.

**JEAN'S POV**

I shook my head. "No, Z as in the letter." I rubbed my hands together. "How about we just go?"

There were nods from almost everyone and a strangled sob from Kat. I saw that a tear slid down Kat's cheek, and my brother, who had stepped up when I stated Z's name, gently wiped it away.

[Le time skip of getting ready]

**3****RD**** PERSON POV (CAUSE I CAN!)**

Everyone was assembled in front of the house. There were mismatched pieces of armor worn by everyone. Herobrine was in a sling on Kat's back. He was completely out of it.

Charla was probably the only person with an almost full set of armor. Her chest plate had special extensions that covered the essential bones of her wings. She didn't have a helmet, but she looked quite scary enough with her elegant recurve bow and blue fletched arrows.

"We all ready to go?" Jean asked the assembled group. There were nods of affirmation from everyone. Jean dug a flint and steel out of her belt pouch and clicked it together to light an obsidian structure. The instant that the sparks hit the obsidian, a violent purple glow emitted from within the portal frame.

They all stepped into the glow one by one, not realizing that something, or someone would follow them through.

* * *

**Cool 'eh? Not much to say down here, except that the prologue of The Server will very likely be out tomorrow or the day after.**

**Next time: TC goes to the Nether and meets a new friend.**

**Sooooo... yeah!**

**See ya'll later!**

**Until I kiss my sister on the cheek(which she won't let me do), I hope you guys Enjoyed.**


	13. Chapter 12- New Friend?

**Super short chapter today. I dunno why.**

**So how did you guys like the prologue of my new story? I hope you readers are excited for it, 'CAUSE I AM! *SQUEE***

**Sorry, I haven't been getting a whole lot of sleep this past week.**

**ANYWAY!**

**Reviews:**

**theWickedNight: Picture a house, and ideas filling the house, then the windows breaking open to let out the excess ideas. So, it's a good thing. Your OC will be in chapter 15, thereabouts, maybe a bit later. *snigger***

**blackkitten13: You are very welcome. *gives e-hug to fix your day* :)**

**Elemental Jean: *Nods* :) Nether time! And Kat really loves her siblings, despite being apart from them for years. Plus, she is based on yours truly, and I get pretty emotional whenever something happens to my sister. :'(**

**Until I finish this story(which might not be for a while), I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**JEAN'S POV**

I stepped through the portal first, since I was the only one who knew how to summon Z. When I fell through the portal, I landed in a three-point stance, the arm I didn't land on held out to help my balance.

I stood and pulled the teal bandana that I used to cover my lower face while I was in combat over my face. I adjusted my diamond katana at my waist and the black pad on my left shoulder. I heard several thuds as TC fell through the portal.

There was a much gentler thump as a certain Ender Princess came through. Kat stood and I took in the armor that she had chosen to wear for the first time. It looked like molten obsidian and ender pearls had been mixed together and poured over her, it flowed that well. She only had a chest plate, but it was elaborately sculpted. Some extra plates extended to cover the vulnerable joints of her wings. Over her mouth and neck were a few extra plates that were as elaborately sculpted as the chest plate. With her glowing tawny eyes and wild golden-brown hair, I would be scared as all Nether if I didn't know her. I saw dual sword handles extending over her shoulders and from the bit of them I saw, they looked deadly sharp.

Charla poked her head out from the pile and gave a half scream when she saw her sister. "Ga…!" She ducked her head when she realized it was her sister, stifling the rest of her scream.

Seto disentangled himself from the pile of boys. He was in Mage's Armor, which was a deep purple and faintly glowing runes were etched into in. "Ready?" He asked me.

I nodded, and began to sketch out the runes that were needed to 'summon' Z on the netherrack. I murmured a 'spell' as I drew them, feeling the extra power that Seto was feeding me increase the potency of the 'spell'.

When I was finished, I plopped down some iron bars and lit the netherrack underneath them. I slapped an uncooked steak on them and let it grill. Within a few minutes, a blond head poked over the ridge of netherrack nearby. "Who dares to cook food in my presence?!" Her angry voice trailed off when she saw me. "Oh, Hai Jean!"She gave me a wide grin and swung herself over the ridge and landed without a sound. "I got your message. What do you need me to do?"

I jabbed a thumb at Team Crafted, "Escort them to the Queen's palace."

Z frowned, "Why in all Nether would you want me to do that?" She crossed her arms and gave me a look.

I saw that Kat had snuck up behind her and had drawn one of her dual dark blades. "Because, the Prince will die without his mother's help." She stated, startling Z.

**KAT'S POV**

I love doing that. For the past few years, Mom let me go and scare the newbie players when they came to try to conquer the end. I would stand just behind them, then insert something into their conversation and totally freak them out. Once, Mom let me ride on her back so that I could get used to flying. Just seeing me on Mom's back freaked the more experienced players out.

But, way off the story, (**What did I say about the fourth wall?**) I didn't quite trust Z. Sure she is the friend of a sibling of a friend, but there was something she was hiding. I just didn't know what.

Z crossed her arms. "What do you know about the Prince?" She was trying to bait me. Fortunately, I caught it just in time.

"He is my brother." I turned so she could see Herobrine, who was still in the sling on my back.

* * *

**Hi. I haz no energyzzzzzz...*snore*...**

**...*wakes up* Cupcakes! I fell asleep.**

**Anyway! The first group of the first chapter of The Server should be out tomorrow. I might post one chapter of this and one chapter of The Server on Sunday, but don't hold me to that. I might take that day off, we'll see what happens.**

**Until I burn to death, I hope you all enjoyed.**


	14. Chapter 13- A Short Adventure

**HAI!1 NEW CHAPTER!**

**I HAZ TOOOOOO MUCH SUGAR! *SQUEEE***

***pants* Still haven't gotten much sleep, so I resorted to sugar to hopefully burn through my restlessness. 'Dat plan failed. ANYWAY!**

**Reviews:**

**Elemental Jean: Yeah, I start panicking a bit if I don't know where one of my family members is. It might be because...*thinks*...Never mind. I have no clue.**

**theWickedNight: Cause I already have Chapter 14 written, and working your OC into an already written chapter will take too long for my liking. BUT, I can guarantee that your OC will be in chapter 16 at the latest.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the last 'chapter' of The Server, 'cause it might be a bit before the next part is out. I iz a lazy butt. -_-**

**Until I fall off my skyblock, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Z'S POV**

"Oh, Notch." I felt Herobrine's forehead. It was hotter than lava. "Fine," I conceded. "But, those clowns have to stay here." I jabbed a thumb at Team Crafted.

The guy in mage armor gave me such a glare, that I thought that it would take the flesh off my bones. He took a step or two forward, "I can hear you." He stated. "I am not leaving my brother in his time of need." He glanced at the Ender Princess, "I would never let my family run around with a lunatic as a guide."

That 'Lunatic' jab stung. At least he didn't call me a dem…de…I can't even think it. Then the odor of sugar met my senses. I knew Jean was…'one of them', but the scent was so strong, that someone else in their group had to be…'one of them'.

I brushed off my thoughts and groaned audibly when I saw that the entire group had gotten up and were prepared to move out. I turned toward Jean, "No." I stated.

Jean's face fell, as did one of the guy's, the one that looked like a hip preacher, who somehow snuck up on us. "Plz…" Jean begged. "Plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz?"

I sighed. "Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it." I crossed my arms and glared at the group before me. "While we are on this 'little trip', you all listen to me. So, no weeping, no whining, no lagging behind…" I paused for effect, "And no bathroom breaks."

Almost every guy in the group groaned.

I gave them an evil grin. "OK! Move out!" I yelled at them.

{Le Time Skip of Two Hour Walk}

The imbeciles tripped over an obvious ridge of rock again. They are clowns. I don't know why I caved and agreed to help them. They are too dimwitted to find their way out of a cardboard box.

Then a massive structure reared its way out of the lava. We are here. I can finally get back to plotting my revenge.

**TY'S POV**

Jean's energy gave out a few miles back, so I offered her a ride on my back. There is about four years age difference between us, but I would like to make it work, somehow. She is draped over my back, her arms wrapped loosely around my neck. Her legs are bent and my arms are under her knees. I could hear a quiet snore from her every once in a while. Did Ssundee let her sleep last night?

My mouth was in a half-smile from my thoughts, but I wasn't paying attention and smacked right into Jerome's furry backside. "Hoy! Why did we stop?" I demanded.

Jerome took a step to the right and a glorious sight met my eyes. A palace, built entirely of nether brick and obsidian glowed from the center of a lava lake. There were zombie pigmen in golden armor pacing up and down the battlements and ghasts in iron helmets floating around the castle.

A glowing figure floated out of the castle. "Who dares to approach my home?" A loud, booming voice echoed throughout the Nether. The Queen had arrived.

**KAT'S POV**

I stared up at my aunt. She had long dark hair that gave off an unearthly light. Her eyes were the same light gray as Herobrine's were, and she had a long, flowing gown that covered her entire body.

I gulped down my fear. "Aunt Enfer, Brine is ill. He needs the Phial of the Source." I watched my aunt for her reaction.

"Brine? My baby boy?!" Queen Enfer dropped down to the warm netherrack. I turned so she could see her son. "Oh Notch, How did this happen?" She was almost as tall as Jerome, who was the tallest at 7' 1".

Queen Enfer managed to get Herobrine out of the sling on my back, then turned and sent a jet of fiery hot magic into the lake surrounding her island palace. A rumbling shook the area as a bridge made of the same stuff as the castle rose out of the bubbling lava.

She began hastening, because royalty never run, toward the castle. TC looked at each other and followed. Z and I brought up the rear.

I thought I saw someone clothed in Squid Scale armor for a moment, but I dismissed it as my imagination.

When everyone was off the bridge, it collapsed into the lava. But, Queen Enfer didn't stop. She hurried through the castle, with us on her heels. When we finally stopped, we were in a ritualistic looking area. She set Brine down on a table made of obsidian that looked like an altar.

Queen Enfer paused for a moment, "Kat, Charla, Hal…Seto," She asked. All three of us looked toward her. She took a deep breath, "Do you know what happened to your mothers?"

* * *

**Yay! Cliffy! Been awhile, my friend.**

**If you feel like a spastic squirrel when you see a new chapter, here, have a snickers!**

**Wait...I'M GOING CRAZY! IGNORE CRAZY ME!**

**Crazy me: Shush up. You are not crazy.**

**ME: If I'm not, why am I talking to you? or myself?**

**Crazy me: Ummmmm...**

**ME: See!?**

**ANYWAY! Until I fail at something, I hope you guys enjoyed.**


	15. Chapter 14- Healed

**Hai! New Chapter! *pants***

**I'm spazing out again...ANYWAY!**

**Herobrine's 'problem' is mostly resolved this chapter, but he keeps the ability to make his eyes look normal. Cool 'eh?**

**REVIEWS!**

**GXAtailsmo: OH YES! But she is going to be kinda absent for the next few chapters, but she crops back up before Jeb_ comes to visit the Team Crafted house in chapter 17. There will be an 'indecent' with one of Seto's potions in chapter 16, so things might be a bit messed up when she arrives.**

**Until I kiss a frog prince, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**KAT'S POV**

I stepped forward. "My mom was killed by The Empowereds." I tried to keep my tears back, but just thinking of how they tortured her made me upset.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. A strong scent of cake icing drifted from the individual; Ssundee. He was like a rock of comfort. "I'll make you a cake when we get back." He whispered. That brought a smile to my face.

I peeked over Ssundee's arm, and saw that Seto and Charla were looking worried.

"Your mothers are dead. The only thing that can speed the effects of the Phial of the Source is the power of the four rulers combined." Queen Enfer continued. I was really confused by that sentence for a moment. But, then I realized that the Phial would take too long to heal Herobrine. Wait, if mine, Seto's and Charla's mothers are dead, wouldn't that mean that we are now rulers of our respective realms?

As if Queen Enfer was reading my mind, she stated, "You three are now King and Queens of the realms you were born to inherit."

Then I realized something. "Ty was born before me, so wouldn't he be the King; not me?"

Ty looked pale and slightly scared. He shook his head. "I wasn't born in the End. I was hatched in the Overworld. So I'm not in line for the throne."

Husky cleared his throat. "Maybe we should get on with helping the future Ruler of Everything?" His statement was just the thing to jolt us back to the present problem.

The four of us; Queen Enfer, Seto, Charla and myself; took up equidistance positions around a circle that was etched into the ground around the altar-like structure that Herobrine was laying on.

Queen Enfer first removed a small vial from a pouch on her waist and poured a little of the liquid inside into Brine's mouth, then she stepped back to her position in the circle and began to chant,

_Esu siht tfig, laeh siht yob,_

_Laeh, laeh, laeh!_

She repeated the chant several times. After the first repetition, Seto, Charla and I joined in.

_Esu siht tfig, laeh siht yob,_

_Laeh, laeh, laeh!_

We were struggling to give as much power as the spell needed, then I sensed a new presence beside me. It was Ssundee. He had removed his sunglasses, and looked taller than normal. And, were those…horns?! And his eyes were normal looking, although they were a deep crimson, not looking in two different directions at the same time.

The minor shock somehow opened a valve and power poured out of me anew.

_ESU SIHT TFIG, LAEH SIHT YOB,_

_LAEH, LAEH, LAEH!_

A last shout of the chant completely knocked everyone in the room over, except Herobrine. All during the chant, a glow had gathered around my little brother. With the last repetition, the glow completely engulfed him; and then, it exploded outward.

Brine was still on the table, but he looked almost older and wiser. When he opened his eyes, they were a true pure white. He blinked a few times and his eye color deepened to a pale blue. He gave us a grin. "Why is everyone standing around?" He asked in his calm, happy voice. "We have a world to save."

Charla squealed and ran forward and gave our little brother a hug. He wrapped his arms around her. I grinned and grabbed Seto's hand and dragged him toward our family hug. We just stood there, or in Brine's case sat, and simply were a family for the first time in years.

Someone clearing her throat interrupted our happy reunion. We parted reluctantly, and a tall blur grabbed her son and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. "Mom, let go. You're embarrassing me." Brine mumbled, but he hugged his mom back anyway.

I felt a pair of arms encircle me from behind. "You did good." Ssundee stated. I leaned my head back, and gave him a smile. He turned me around so I faced him, then he kissed me; a long and glorious kiss. We only reluctantly parted when a certain sibling of his cleared her throat.

"We should get going." Jean tapped a foot impatiently.

Ssundee and I laughed. But, we followed our little group through a portal, which Auntie Enfer had set up, back to the overworld.

* * *

**Bring on the SsunKat fluff! Woooooooo!1!one**

**To tell what the spell is saying, flip the order of the letters around. :)**

**OK! Next chapter: TC is still clumsy, A relative visits, and MOAR LAUGHTER!  
**

**Until I kill a mole, I hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 15- Sibling

**HAI! NEW POV THIS CHAPTER! AND A NEW SIBLING ADDED TO THE MIX!**

**Very short chapter today, BUT, next chapter is guarantied to have a temporary (Hopefully) plot twist.  
**

**Reviews:**

**theWickedNight: I kinda figured that, but she is now officially in the story! If you aren't comfortable with anything that happens regarding Night, let me know and I'll try to remember to change it. BTW, I didn't see whether or not you wanted your OC to crush on anyone. Could you let me know If you want her single or not?**

**Elemental Jean: Well der! You are the sister of the boyfriend of one of the main 'rulers' of the four dimensions.**

**WARNING: The time will jump around for a little while, but don't worry. TC is just going about their normal lifestyle. AKA, trolling, pranking, random conversations of pointlessness, and just plain randomness. BTW, this chapter is pretty much filler. -_- I had to introduce a new OC some way.**

**ALSO! NEXT CHAPTER IS A BIT WEIRD! SO HANG IN THERE FOR SLIGHT NORMALCY IN A FEW CHAPTERS!**

**Until I have my first kiss, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The lot of us hit the dirt with a thud. Somehow, I had ended up in Ssundee's arms, but I honestly didn't care.

**NIGHT'S POV**

I was sitting on my brother's doorstep for hours. When we had last seen each other, he had given me a bracelet made of TNT. 'For defense,' he said. Mom is currently dating Grim. He hates me and my older brother with a vengeance. It might be because we will technically never die. Mom is a ghost, but Dad was a Mudkip. Husky got most of Dad's genes, while I got most of Mom's. Mom's affair with Grim was the reason why our parents broke up.

A loud thud caused me to look up from my memory inducing memento. What greeted my eyes was a pile of guys. They were in mismatched bits of armor, and were trying, and failing to get up. I couldn't help it. I started laughing. Normally, I would have attacked the lot of them on sight, but I missed my brother so much that my normally bloodthirsty nature was suppressed.

I was laughing so hard that I fell of the stair I was sitting on and landed on my back on the grass. My blue and orange streaks fell into my eyes as I shook with laughter. "Oh, Notch!" I gasped through my laughter. "It hurts!"

I could barely see through the tears of mirth that gathered in my eyes. But I certainly felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. My laughter abruptly stopped and I jumped the person.

**HUSKEY'S POV**

When I disentangled myself from the pile that was Team Crafted, I could hear someone laughing over the shouts of my friends. "Who's laughing?" I asked.

I then saw a girl with long blond hair and dual streaks, one blue and the other orange. She had on a dark hoodie, black pants and combat boots, as well as a red-orange bracelet that looked vaguely familiar. She was on her back on the grass, laughing her heart out.

"Excuse me, but, who are you?" I asked her. She obviously didn't hear me, so I put a hand on her shoulder. It felt a bit frosty for a moment, then her laughter stopped and she pounced on me. "Gah!" I screamed as she started to land blow after blow on my scaled face.

I abruptly felt the girl being yanked off me, and a pair of small hands helping me up. "Thanks Brine." I replied to the young godlet.

I saw that the girl was being held back, just barely, by Kat, our resident Queen of the End. The girl snarled at me. But her features were very familiar. "Night?!" I exclaimed. The girl flipped a lock of hair out of her eyes, and then her jaw dropped.

"Oh, Husky! I'm so sorry!" My sister went limp and Kat let go of her arms. Night lost her balance for a second, but I managed to catch her before she face planted in the mud.

I clutched my sister to me. "Oh, Notch, Night! I missed you!" I lightly petted her hair, something that I did often before Mom and Dad split.

"I missed you more." She hugged me closer.

"I missed you most." I countered, giving her a small kiss on the top of her head.

(Anyone who got that conversation reference, you get some hazelnut soup(*snigger* maor references))

"Do you want to come in?" I asked my adorable younger sister.

"Yes." She grinned up at me. I opened the front door and escorted her inside. All of my friends followed me and my sister into the house.

* * *

**Hello. I got nothing to say down here. OOO! HOW ABOUT A RANDOM CONVERSATION WITH KAT AND SSUNDEE FROM THE FUTURE!**

**ME: HAI, YOU TWO!**

**Kay: Readers, my name is not a typo. She just had to do it. I seriously want to kill her.**

**Iana: If anyone knows what was name WAS, you get cake.**

**ME: NO CAKE FOR YOU!**

**Iana: *****pounces on author* **GIMME BACK MY CAKE!

**ME: KAY! HALP!**

**Kay: *laughing* Sorry, but no. After you threw that monkey wrench into this story, I'm not going to help. OH! HOLD ON! *leans out of the room* CATFIGHT!**

**TC: OH MY GRAPES! WHERE?! *COMES RUNNING***

**ME: GET OFF ME, DEMON!**

**Iana: *swings punch* NEVER!**

**ME: You know that you are technically hitting your boyfriend, right?**

**Iana: Gahhh! *jumps off author* *starts cling to Kay***

**Kay: Iana. Please let go. *Iana doesn't let go* (To readers) She is seriously clingy since Seto tested that potion on us. -_-**

**Mitchell: Fortunately your sister gave Seto incentive to fix it. *grins evilly* *pets Jerome's head***

**Jerome: Bigums, that feels so good. *falls over***

**ME: STOP WITH THE SPOILERZ! *turns off camera***

***banging and yelling is heard***

**O.O Conversation of Spoilerz. Whelp.**

**ANYWAY! Until lighting strikes me blind, I hope you all enjoyed.**


	17. Chapter 16- SETO! WHAT DID YOU DO?

**Hello.**

**I got nothing.**

**Reviews:**

**Destiny'sWish: I don't think that I'll need another OC for awhile, but I'll keep yours in mind when I do. and Awwwww, thankz...*nervous blush*****  
**

**theWickedNight: Haha! Glad that I satisfied your desire for Night and Husky's reunion.**

**Until I think of something clever to do, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**KAT'S POV**

I was lounging on the couch with Ssundee when Seto poked his head out of his magic lab. "I need three people to help me test out a new potion."

"I'll do it!" Mitch called out.

"Same." Ssundee and I replied at the same time.

Seto grinned evilly. "Ok. Just follow me."

The three of us got up and followed Seto into his lab. "Ok. Stand right there while I get the potions…" We all moved to stand in a straight line, while Seto looked for something. "Ha! There you are!" Seto turned around with three vials of bright yellow goo. "Here, drink these while I take notes." He didn't even stop with his evil grin.

I glanced at Ssundee and Mitch with a quizzical look. Ssundee shrugged and just downed the vial. I smiled and drank the potion down.

**JEROME'S POV**

There was a sudden yell of surprise, then angry bellowing from Seto's lab. I could barely make out someone yelling, "What did you do!?"

There was a frightened scream that surprised all of us. I actually fell off my overstuffed chair. "Mitch!" I cried out. I hoped my best friend wasn't hurt. I bounced up onto my feet and dashed over and yanked open the door. Most of TC followed me.

My eyes saw that in the room were two guys and two girls. Wait, what? There was Seto, looking quite scared, as the other three occupants of the room looked like they wanted to kill him. The only other guy in the room had a pair of large, draconic wings extending from two slits in the back of his leather jacket. He had on jeans and a pair of combat boots. Under his jacket, he had on a dark colored t-shirt. His hair was a dark chestnut, a bit long, but it was quite unruly. I could see a dragon tattoo on the back of his neck. He was by far, the tallest of the three new people at nearly 6 feet tall.

The girls were quite surprising. The shortest one had on a pair of jean shorts and hiking boots that extended up to almost her knees. She had on an oversized, red and gray checkered hoodie, as well as a pair of red and white headphones holding back her mid-back length copper colored hair. She was clutching a diamond, dual-headed Betty, and was menacing Seto with it.

The other girl had dark waves cut into a long bob. She was wearing a loose, black knitted dress that was belted at the waist; as well as a pair of dark leggings. She had on a pair of knee high black boots that laced up, as well as a pair of sunglasses that looked remarkably like Ssundee's. She was almost as tall as the other guy.

"I'm sorry, you guys… At least I didn't kill you." Seto looked massively scared.

"Wrong words, brother." The guy growled. He extended a hand and grabbed Seto by the scruff of his shirt, lifting him off his feet.

"What the Jalapeño Peppers?!" Ty yelled.

The three new occupants of the room turned their accusing eyes away from Seto and toward us. "Oh, Notch." The guy stated. He blushed a fiery color.

**CHARLA'S POV**

"Kat!?" I exclaimed, incredulously. My sister…err, brother closed her…his eyes and groaned.

"Blame Seto." She…he pointed to our brother.

I glared at Seto. "Where is the rest of it?" I demanded.

He pointed toward a shelf that had several vials with bright yellow liquid in it. I grabbed one and held it out to him. "Drink." I commanded. He took it with shaking hands and drank it. He let out a cry of pain and dropped to his knees as a glow erupted around him. When the glow cleared, Seto was still dressed in a dark purple robe, except there were long dark waves hanging around his…her face.

Kat (what would we call her…him now?) grabbed Seto's jaw and lifted her head. "You had better fix this, little sister."

Seto scrambled up, her robe was much more form-fitting now. She almost ran toward the library, and we heard rummaging as she looked through her tomes for the reversal spell/potion.

Mitch (I assumed the one in the checkered hoodie was Mitch) pushed his…her bangs out of her eyes. She was blushing bright red, as Jerome watched the tall young woman. I know they were 'friends' before this happened, but that potion probably just took their relationship to a whole new level.

The other girl, who I assumed was Ssundee, leaned on Kat's arm. "Do you always feel this dwarfed when standing next to me?" He…she asked.

Kat wrapped an arm around Ssundee's shoulders. "Way too often to count." He smiled down at the Petite ebony-haired demon.

I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind, "What are we going to call you guys?" That got me blank stares from everyone in the room. "I mean, now that…this has happened."

Kat ran his fingers through his thick fluffy hair. "I guess I'll go with Kay, since it's technically just a one letter change, and it's also a nickname for my full name."

Ssundee grinned up at Kat…Kay. "I'll go with Iana, since my actual name is Ian." That got several blank stares from TC. "What?" Iana gave everyone a grin.

Mitch had climbed onto Jerome's back and was peeking over his furry head. "You can call me Mitchell, 'cause it's the female counterpart of Mitch." Mitchell grinned and petted the top of Jerome's head.

"Mmmm, das good, Bigums." Jerome's knees looked wobbly, then he fell over; Forward, fortunately.

* * *

**Is that a monkey wrench or what? *evil grin***

**BTW, I don't really ship Merome when they are both guys, but if one of them were changed into a girl...**

**ANYWAY! Next chapter sees the return of an old friend, as well as a god's visit.**

**If you guys are confused by anything, let me know, and I'll attempt to explain.**

**ALSO! Do you readers think that any of the members of Team Crafted are going underrepresented in this story? I think so.**

**Until I...think of something to say, I hope you enjoyed.**


	18. Chapter 17- Gods and Friends

**Hai! New chapter! I'm starting to run out of story-relevant filler ideas, so the next chapter will be relationship updates! WOO! *does air flip***

**REVIEWS:**

**Chris: Thanks for the OC! But, I don't think that I'll be able to use him in this story, unless I get bit hard by the inspiration bug. ;)**

**theWickedNight: Don't worry. I saw it. Do you mind if next chapter, Hero tries to flirt with Night and she turns him down, by telling him that she is afraid of what will happen to him if she has to 'let go'?**

**joelius: How so? *raises eyebrow* *Kay comes up behind me* Kay: Can I kill them?! ME: No, I would like most of my readers to stay alive. *evil grin* For Now...**

**Elemental Jean: Not for too long, unfortunately. :( AND YOU ALREADY HAVE A FEW THOUSAND SISTERS STUCK IN THE MIRROR REALM! I'm really going crazy...**

**Elementalist: I might be able to work Kazo in at this late stage, but could you choose a crush that is not Ty? Cause he's taken. I'm sorry. :( The guys that are currently up for grabs are Sky, Seto (When he is turned back), Husky (the AMPHIBIAN), and whichever members of Team Crafted that escape me. Ian, Ty, Jason, Mitch and Jerome are securely taken.**

**ALSO! If any of the members of Team Crafted go unrepresented, please point them out, and I'll give their character a boost.**

**ANYWAY!**

***David Attenburo voice*We now see the return of the elusive Z...Watch as she returns to her nest.**

**Z: Ah-hm.**

**ME: RUN SHE'S AFTER US! *flees***

**Camera-guy: Halp! *drops camera* *runs after ME***

**Z: *watches ME and Camera-Guy flee* I just wanted a cookie. :( *walks away***

**ANYWAYS! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Z'S POV**

I don't know how I got here. After I dealt with a problem that needed resolving, I just mentally shut down and started wandering from city to town to plains, without purpose. I was standing outside an elegant building, the likes of which I had never seen.

"H-hello?" I called out, hoping for someone to answer. I couldn't hear any sound from inside. But, it was huge, so that would probably contribute to it.

I could feel the darkness start to overwhelm me. As my knees collapsed, I saw a figure soar through the sky above me.

I landed on my back. I saw the figure drop someone beside me, then land. The dropped person leaned over me, and just as the darkness completely overwhelmed my vision, I saw a pair of very light blue eyes.

**KAY'S POV**

I was soaring through the air, helping my younger brother get a head for heights. He already knew how to take little to no fall damage, so if I accidently dropped him, he wouldn't be hurt. He would soon be soaring through the air on his own, so it's essential that he get used to it soon.

I saw a strange figure on the ground. "Huh. Brine, you see that?" I asked my brother.

Brine glanced up at me. His eyes were glowing white. "Yeah, I do."

The figure suddenly collapsed. "Oh, Notch! Should we see it they are all right?" I asked.

"Drop me!" Brine yelled. I did so. I landed beside him a few seconds after he did.

He was leaning over the unconscious person. "Kay, it's…it's…" Brine trailed off. He looked up at me, his pale blue eyes brimming with tears.

I looked down at the unconscious person. "Oh, my Notch. Z?!" I knelt down and gently lifted her up and walked inside.

{Le Time Skip of unconsciousness}

**Z'S POV**

I woke to a bright light in my face. I reached up and moved the lamp out of the way. I was lying on a very comfortable bed. I could hear several people talking in the background.

"Will she be alright?" That voice was fairly masculine.

"I'm not sure. Her mind is more scrambled than Iana's eggs." She sounded very no nonsense, but still slightly frightened.

"I resent that." A second female voice butted in.

There was a long pause, then a "She's awake," from the guy.

I sat up. "Hello?" I asked.

"Iana, get Brine." The guy commanded.

"K, Kay." The person I assumed was Iana replied. There was a 'mmuh' noise that I assumed was Iana sending a kiss to someone.

The door to my room opened and a tall guy came inside. He had on a dark leather jacket and I could see that there was a pair of dragon wings extended over his shoulders. He looked very familiar. He smiled. "Hey, glad you're awake."

"I'm Z" I snapped back curtly. I didn't really trust him. I narrowed my eyes.

There was a knocking on the door. Kay called out, "Come on in, bro!"

"You are way too good, Kay." A very familiar person came into the room. "Oh, hey Z." Brine gave me a grin.

"Oh, my Notch! Brine! How did you get here?!" I leapt at him, completely toppling him.

"Get off, Z." He mumbled.

I just grinned, but got up off him. "Why the Nether are you here?" I asked again.

Brine jabbed a thumb at Kay. "Cause of my eldest sibling."

I gave him a blank stare. "I thought that your eldest sibling was a girl…" I trailed off, my brain churning at 100 miles an hour.

Kay blushed. "Blame Seto." He pointed to a short brunette who had just walked in with a fairly pretty ebony haired woman.

"I'm going now…" Seto turned around and tried to run, but Kay grabbed the back of her robe and held on.

Wait, wasn't Seto the eldest son of Notch? I'm really confused!

The ebony haired girl grinned, then grabbed Kay's arm and kissed him. "I love you, Iana." Kay murmured.

Then Jean wandered in. "Oh, hai Z!" She grinned. She turned and gave Iana a look. "Ssundee, don't forget that dinner is in an hour."

Wait, What? I think that I said as much because Jean glanced at me. "I think we have a lot of explaining to do…"

Then three sonic booms shook the house. It sounded like knocking. I fell over. A second later, I was hauled back to my feet by Kay. "Let's go see what that's about." He sighed.

I followed him. Iana had grabbed his arm and it looked like she didn't want to let go. She looked quite scared.

When Kay opened the door, I was blinded for a moment. I saw a tall figure standing on the grass, looking mightily worried.

I saw a short figure dash past me and launched herself at the person. "Uncle Jeb!" Charla squealed.

I felt a slightly shorter person brush past me and grab a hold of the god. He chuckled. "Little Brine, you're growing up to be as tall as your mother. Taller even."

Kay, who was leaning on the railing of the porch, interjected. "What's your visit about, uncle Jeb?"

Jeb suddenly looked quite solemn. "It's actually about you and Seto, Kat." Wait, wat?

Kay sighed. "You can blame Seto for this, uncle." He indicated toward himself.

"I know." Jeb stated. "I felt a few moments imbalance after Seto tried to tamper with The Balance. I had to implant a thought in young Charla's mind to get The Balance fixed. If just for the moment."

Kay blinked in momentary surprise. "Do you know how to fix it?"

Jeb grinned. "All four of you have to realize the power within yourselves and ascend your thrones. Only then will Notch be able to be overthrown. Your mothers never really accepted the total responsibility of being queens, so they were still mortal, despite being hard to kill."

* * *

**Bad cliffy, I know... My idea pool is getting pretty low. Time to brainstorm. *walks away***

**Kay: *sneaks in* Now that she is gone, I can do stuffs. *evil laugh***

**ME: *faintly* You had better not be on my computer, Kay!**

**Kay: ...**

**ME: *still faintly* Good!**

**Kay: Anyways! I hope you enjoyed that bit of God Born, cause the author thinks it might be awhile before she can update again.**

**Iana: *Enters room* Hey Kay. Whatca doin'?**

**Kay: I'm doing the author's end-of-story salutation.**

**Iana: OK.**

**Kay: Until the author falls off a cliff, She hopes you readers enjoyed.**

**ME: *Enters room* WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?**

**Kay: RUN! *leaps out window***

**Iana: *dives under bed* Don't hurt me...**

**ME: *looks at computer* I'm guessing Kay messed with something, didn't he?  
**

**Iana: *muffled* No. He just did your ****end-of-story salutation.**

**ME: *pokes head under bed* OK. Want to say good-bye with me?**

**Iana: *comes out from under bed* Sure!**

**ME: Wave to the readers!**

**ME & Iana: Bye!**


	19. Chapter 18- All dat Mushy Stuff

**Bit of fluff today. Nothing to really say.**

**Reviews:**

**Elementalist: I wasn't planning on accepting any more OCs for awhile, but Kazo changed my mind. And thanks for changing her crush to Sky. I hope you don't mind her riding a budder dragon into battle. :) Also, I couldn't help but notice, You sound like a major fan of Ninjago. (I honestly want to go and re-re-re-re-watch the entire series on Netflix again. :D )**

**GXAtailsmo: That's what she has been doing between chapters. Unfortunately, Seto's library is huge, so it'll take a while. And you'll see a bit of what I kinda have planned for them, however, I'm not sure if I should change Mitch back or not.**

**theWickedNight: *does Grinch impression* Brilliant! Idea now added. *gives e-hug***

******ANYWAY! I hope you lot enjoy, cause I now gotz ideaz! WOOOOO!**

**Sorry. I'm listening to my techno instrumental Pandora station while I'm writing this, so I'm feeling fairly ****mellow at the moment.**

**ALSO! This is my longest chapter to date. O.O 1833 words. I'm scared...*hides***

**Until I get my prince out of a tree(cause he's not too bright -_-), I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**PICKLE'S POV (Long time, no see)**

I was panicking a little bit. After what Seto did to my friend, I wanted to kill him. But, doing so would upset the balance that kept the world from tearing itself to bits. I don't know why Kat…Kay didn't know about the balance, because his mother should have taught her…him about it. I still can't get used to calling my best friend and queen by a male name. Arg!

Jason lightly petted my head. We were sitting on the roof, just at Jason's favorite stargazing spot. We had spent several nights out here over the past week. He had told me the names of all the stars and constellations. I really wanted him to kiss me, but he was several years older than me, so it would never work out for us.

I leaned on his shoulder. The pain of what might happen, overwhelming almost everything. "I…I," Jason murmured into my hair.

I lifted my head and gave him a mildly curious look. "You…what?" I asked.

Jason took a deep breath. "I love you."

I felt great joy, but great sadness. "No, you don't." I replied. "You are intrigued by a girl who is several years younger than you. You want to know more about her, but she won't let you." I gave him a somber look.

I saw a tear move down Jason's pale cheek. "No. Nicole, I truly love you."

Nicole. No one knows my true name. Not even my best friend. It is said that when two Endermen know that they truly love each other, they instantly know each other's real names. Enders always hide their real names, out of fear that someone will use it to bind them to do something they don't want to do.

He truly loved me. I felt my joy overwhelm my sadness. I leaned forward and kissed him. He didn't resist. It felt like he welcomed it. My joy was complete. I had my friends, my family, and my true love.

"Jason," I murmured when we drew apart.

"Yes, my star?" He wrapped me in his embrace, and held me close.

"Which of the fourteen months were you born in?" I asked.

Jason gave me a confused look. "Fourteen? There are twelve months in a year." He sounded so sure of himself, but I had grown up with fourteen months in a year. Wait…I started thinking very rapidly. If I had a birthday in the End every fourteen months, and every End month is the same length as an overworld month, then…fourteen times fourteen divided twelve…It hit me like a brick. I was sixteen in overworld years. Oh my Grapes! Mine and Jason's relationship would work out! He is eighteen or nineteen so that's only two or three years age difference!

Out of joy, I kissed him again.

**MITCHELL'S POV**

I sat on the lake-side beach with Jerome. I smiled while I petted his arm. He is sooo fuzzy! Like a big stuffed teddy bear. Jerome sighed happily as I petted. He was enjoying this as much as I was.

I climbed into his lap and kept petting. He started petting my head back. I sighed happily. I felt him lean down. He lifted my head with his paw and gazed into my eyes. I smiled up at the fuzzy bacca. Then he leaned forward just a bit more and our lips met.

My joy was complete. My best friend was my true love.

**TY'S POV**

I was working out in TC's Gym. I had been starting to get frustrated lately. And when I get frustrated, I have to blow of some steam or I lose control. The reason why I have such tight control is because I wasn't hatched in the End. Without breathing my first breath in the End, my dragon side became its own personality, Enderlox. The name angered me to no end. I gave a yell and delivered a spinning kick to the punching bag.

I paused and lightly rested my hand on my stomach. 'Stretch your diaphragm,' I told myself, 'Breathe. In, out, in, out.'

I turned and walked out of the room, unwrapping the strips of cloth that covered my hands as I did so. I walked past the open doors to the outdoor training area. I heard a yell and the sound of a sword slicing the air. I saw a flash of light accompanied by a ripping sound.

I backtracked a few steps and leaned around the door frame. Jean was standing in front of a burning dummy. It was inexpertly sliced in half and it looked like Jean had a slightly incorrect grip on the katana. Dad was Mom's chief general once upon a time, so he had to know about all sorts of weapons. He taught me everything he knew before he was killed by the hunters for what he was. I was nearly slain as well, but I ran before they could properly finish me off. I was found by Sky and Seto, and was nursed back to health by those two. They are my best friends.

I brushed off the cobwebs of memory, and watched Jean as she sliced at another of the dummies. I grinned and summoned my long dark cloak and my black-steel Tachi. I used my magic to change my clothes to something dark colored. I fastened my cloak and drew up the hood. I took a silent step outside and drew my Tachi and leaned it's scabbard against the wall.

Jean prepared to take one more swipe at her current dummy. I knew that particular move would spin her around 360 degrees, so I used a drop of my magic reserves to teleport behind her.

When she spun around, my black-steel Tachi blocked her diamond Katana. Jean gaped in surprise. I grinned at her, my face swathed in shadows. Jean growled, and started to deliver a spinning kick to the left side of my head. I brought up my left arm and blocked it. "Your form is atrocious." I told her, helpfully.

"I'll show you atrocious." She snarled back. She leapt into a complicated maneuver that involved several false strikes mixed with real ones. I knew that maneuver like the back of my hand. I blocked the real ones and ignored the others.

"My turn." I hissed, letting Enderlox have a peak at the battle. The downside of that was that my teeth grew sharp and my wings grew out of my shoulder blades. Fortunately, my cloak covered them. My wings are more sharp-looking than my sister's because most male dragons prefer to defend their mates rather than be defended by them.

I delivered a much more complicated series of moves that was designed to distract the opponent then knock their sword out of their hand. I landed several hits on Jean, only just thumping her with the flat to my blade to let her know that I landed a hit. I preformed the last move and sent her Katana into the brick wall surrounding the training yard. I brought the sharp side of my Tachi to the side of her neck. I grinned, exposing my sharp teeth. "I win."

Jean smirked, "I have one trick left."

I was confused by what she said, and then I saw her throw a fireball at my chest. This close, at point blank range, she couldn't miss. Fortunately, all dragons are fire-proof. My immunity to fire extends to my clothes as well, so when the fire hit, my clothes weren't even chared.

Jean gaped, and I grinned. I turned and walked over to where I had left the scabbard for my Tachi. I slid it in and sent it back to my room. I felt Jean's presence behind me, about to deliver a horrible backstab-type move on me. I simply teleported behind her just before she could hit me, and grabbed her from behind. I spread my wings and pumped them several times to soar up into the sky.

Jean clutched me and screamed as we went higher. I stopped at about a hundred and fifty blocks above the ground and hovered, waiting for Jean to calm down. After a few minutes, Jean had calmed down enough so she could enjoy the view. "Wow," She whispered.

I grinned, and lightly petted her hair. "Guess who I am," I whispered in her ear.

Jean had her arms around my neck so she wouldn't fall. "Um…you have wings, so…Kay?"

I laughed. "Try again."

"Sky?"

"Nope."

"Ssundee?" She hazarded.

"Three strikes, you're out." I whispered in her ear. I kissed her gently. "Can you guess now?"

"Ty!" Jean grabbed the back of my hood with one of her hands and pulled it down, revealing my grinning visage.

I laughed, and kissed her again. Our joy was sure to continue for a long time to come.

* * *

**Well, ain't that fluff. *satisfied face***

**For those who are wondering what will happen to Merome, I'm not sure yet. Should Mitchell be turned back, or should she stay the way she is now? Can you readers let me know?**

**ANYWAY! HERE! HAVE A RANDOM CONVERSATION!**

**ME: *listens to music***

**Charla: Hey, author? Could you not find me an OC to like?**

**ME: *scrabbles to remove headphones* What?**

**Charla: Never mind. *walks away***

**ME: *watches Charla walk away, in confusion* *shrugs* *listens to music some more***

**HA! DAS' RANDOM! *listens to E****lements b****y Lindsey Stirling***

**BYE!**


	20. Chapter 19- Undead Riseing

**A liddle bit of fluff today. A spell is recited. And a few new OCs are added to the mix.**

**Reviews:**

**Elemental Jean: I hope you din't scare anyone else in your household. O.O And Mitchell shall now remain a girl. Cause, seeing a girl riding on a bacca in a suit, carrying an axe, would probably scare the Nether out of everybody in the Hunger Deens.**

**theWickedNight: Gah! *facepalm* I had to push it back a chapter, since the HeroNight fluff expanded into something more, and that threatened to take up more space in the chapter than I wanted. Unfortunately, Night turns Brine down off the bat (as you will read), but she does have a massive crush on him.**

**Elementalist: I BET! I just started re-re-re-re-re-watching Ninjago and I'm planing on sneaking in several sneaky references. *hehe***

**SonicHearts101: YAY! SOMEONE GOT IT! HERE! HAVE SOME HAZELNUT SOUP!**

**ALSO! Elementalist, Chris, and Destany'sWish, your OCs are in this chapter! Revile in satisfaction!**

**Anyway. This chapter is fixing to be the longest one yet. And this story is almost to 2k views. O.O Das even bigger than 1000. If this story hits 2k before Sunday, I'mma release a double update on that day! Maybe.**

**ANYWAY! I hope you readers enjoy.**

* * *

**HEROBRINE'S POV**

I was wandering around the forest contemplating recent events. Everyone was falling for each other. It was a bit too mushy for my tastes.

I sighed, and lowered my head. I wandered around a stand of trees and a glow caught my eye. It was Night. She was sitting cross-legged…on the air! She can float? Wow.

Night opened her eyes; they were glowing a soft off-white, and looked beautiful. I waved at her and she grinned. She lowered to the ground and her eyes deepened to their normal coppery-red hue.

"Hi, Brine." She grinned at me. I had a few inches on her, but it felt like she could cut me down to size with one smile.

"Hey, Night. Um…watcha doin'?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Just contemplating the meaning of everything."

I was surprised. Not many people have the mental capacity to do that. "Whoa, that's deep thinking." I commented.

Night blushed. "I'm not like other people." She scuffed one of her feet in the dirt.

I smiled. "No kidding. You are amazing and smart and…well, we might be a bit young but, you are incredibly beautiful."

Night looked saddened. "Brine," She paused for a moment then continued. "I…You shouldn't love me."

I started panicking. "Why?" I asked, my heart starting to break.

Night lifted her head and looked me in the eye. "I don't want you hurt if I have to…'let go'. If you love me, your heart will shatter like glass when I have to leave."

I could feel a tear trace its way down my cheek.

"I'm sorry." Night concluded. She brushed past me and walked back to the house while I stood in stunned silence

When she was out of sight, I dropped to my knees and wept. I felt a tugging and let it go. When I opened my eyes, I was knelt before a pool of water. My reflection was unearthly. My eyes, normally white or pale blue, were a blood red. I felt anger surge through me. I stood then rose into the air, calling on the powers that were my heritage. I screamed a spell to raise the dead from the ground,

_Daednu srehtorb, esir!_

_Ym regna si taerg, tub ruoy regnuh si reve retaerg._

_Tsaef!_

The undead began to rise from their unmarked graves, some in armor, and some with weapons. I looked down at the gathered skeletons, zombies, and undead horses. _'Feast,'_ I told them. They turned as one and headed toward the closest city. I watched them break down the gates and begin to attack the first living things they came across. I watched as they obliterated home after home, family after family. The bloodshed sated my anger for the moment, and I focused on returning home.

**DESTINY'S POV**

I followed my best friend as we tried to escape the undead hoards. He was one of the last Baccas. He had been raised by my family ever since we found him on my family's doorstep. We raced through the forest. I kept a watch for Kazo. We had parted ways just after the undead attacked my home. She had managed to beat off the first wave of them and gave Chris and me enough time to flee. I was keeping a good pace with Chris. Baccas can run for miles at a high speed, and Chris was no exception. He has massive endurance, and can bench press several of our family's bulls all at once!

I shook off the memories and focused on keeping up with Chris. We took a tumble into a clearing, just as a figure dropped onto the ground. It separated into two and they turned around and looked at us.

One was in dark clothing and a cloak and the other was in a teal kimono. "Hello?" The person in the kimono called out.

"You gotta help us!" I called out. "The undead are coming!"

The two people glanced at each other, fear clearly written on their faces. "Come on!" The person in the dark clothing called out. They took off for a massive building that I had somehow missed. I followed, dragging Chris behind me.

When we got inside, the person in the kimono slammed the door and bolted it securely. The person in the dark clothing, who I saw was a guy, turned and yelled into the house, "Code Rotting Green!"

There were several yells of surprised and an explosion. A few moments later, there was a huge crowd of people gathered in hall area.

I was never very good with crowds, and now was no exception. I hid behind Chris. A tall person who looked vaguely like my cousin, Cole, peeked around Chris. He smiled, the exact same smile that Cole used to give me whenever he came for a visit. "Hey, I'm Sky. You don't have to be afraid."

I smiled and peeked around Chris. "I'm Destiny, or Olivia. Liv if you prefer. This," At that, I slugged Chris in the arm, "is Chris. He doesn't talk." Chris opened his mouth in a silent 'OW' and rubbed where I had hit him. "Oh, hush, you big lug. I didn't hit you that hard." I grinned.

Sky turned around and looked at the guy who had guided us inside. "Ty, why Code Rotting Green?" Ok, so guy with green headphones is Ty, guy that looks like my cousin Cole is Sky, and…I don't know anyone else here.

Ty frowned. "Undead hoards are descending on the land."

There was a muffled gasp. Everyone turned and looked at a young man who had short brown hair, pale blue eyes, and was wearing blue-jeans and a teal shirt. "That might be my fault." He mumbled.

A tall guy with amazing Ender Dragon-like wings extending from his back raised an eyebrow. "Brine…What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, Kay! I just let my anger get the best of me!" Brine whined.

A girl in a mage's robe took a step forward and rested a hand on Brine's shoulder. She gave a sudden shriek and fell over, unconscious.

"Seto!" A short girl with robin's-egg blue wings knelt down next to Seto. She felt her forehead and breathed a sigh of relief. "She'll be fine."

"Um…" Interjected a strange fish-like creature in a suit, "maybe we should make with the introductions on our end."

"OK! I'll go first!" An energetic humanoid bug called out. "I'm Bonkers!"

"We can see that!" A guy with faintly grayed skin called out.

"Oh, hush yo mouf." Bonkers snapped at the guy.

The guy sighed. "Little sis, don't you know when to quit… ANYWAY! I'm Jason, also known as TrueMU. The bug," He jabbed a thumb at Bonkers, "is my sister."

"I resent that." Bonkers replied.

I giggled. "Nice to meet you two," Chris simply nodded.

The guy with the Ender Dragon wings rolled his eyes, but still grinned. "I'm Kay, currently under a curse, courtesy of Seto. Herobrine, Seto and Charla," He indicated toward the girl with the robin's-egg shell blue, feathered wings, "are my siblings."

A girl with a longish black hair cut in a bob stepped around Kay, "I'm Iana, otherwise known as Ssundee." She grinned.

"I'm Jerome." A bacca, much larger than Chris, interjected. "And this," He lifted a short redhead onto his shoulder, "is Mitchell."

Mitchell waved. "Hai!" She petted the top of Jerome's head with her free hand.

"Mmmm, das good Bigums…" Jerome murmured. He tottered for a moment then fell over, Mitchell giving a laugh on the way down.

The girl in the kimono sighed. "I'm Jean," She pointed to a girl who was standing next to Jason, "that's Pickle," Jean swung around and indicated to a girl that had an overall theme of darkness, "she's Z," Jean turned and pointed to a girl next to a Mudkip, "and that's Night."

The mudkip's face fell. "What about me?" He asked mournfully.

Sky's face broke out into a mischievous grin, "The fish is Husky." He introduced.

I smirked. "I'm pretty sure that 'the fish' is an amphibian." I corrected.

"Thank you!" Husky exclaimed.

**KAZO'S POV**

I watched my friends make new friends, but when I saw Cole, my heart exploded. I tried not to cry. He had been my best friend, my rock in the hard times, and my true love. I watched him. Why was he here? How did he return? Those questions ran through my mind on constant repeat.

I turned and slid quietly along the ceiling beam, to get to the training area that I had found when I had arrived. Cole headed the same way. I smiled beneath my Budder colored hood. I never took my suit off. It always stayed clean, thanks to a spell that had been woven into the fabric. I was out of earshot of the hall where everyone but Cole was, so I stood and followed him along the beams.

He turned through a door and vanished for a moment. It was the exact same door that I had used to enter this place. I looked left and right, then dropped off the beam and peered through the open doors. Cole was practicing with a dummy. I could see the power building around him. He was frustrated, slightly. He gave a yell and a glowing budder-colored scythe blade formed around his leading hand. The blade sliced through the dummy's neck, cleanly decapitating it.

Cole stood in front of the decapitated dummy, breathing deeply. The scythe blade dissolved into wisps of magic, which quickly vanished. Cole lifted his hands and slowly messaged the hand that had the scythe.

He turned, and saw me. "Um…hello?" He looked very surprised to see me. I blushed under my hood. But, I had to take a chance.

"Hello Cole." I replied.

Cole looked surprised. "You…you know my brother?" He asked.

I blinked. "What?"

The Cole look-alike sighed, "Did you know my brother?"

"Know?" I repeated.

Cole look-alike took a deep breath. "My brother Cole, He vanished nearly thirty years ago."

Thirty years? Oh my grapes. I had been in that healing trance for that long?! "What?" I repeated.

Cole look-alike closed his eyes and lowered his head, possibly in defeat. "Look, how about we start over." He held out a hand. "Hello, I'm Sky."

I grasped his bare hand with my gloved one. "Kazo." I replied.

* * *

**He he. If anyone knows where Cole and Kazo are supposedly from, let me know in a review, and you'll get...*thinks*...A BUDDER INGOT!**

**ANYWAY! I had more sleep than I usually do last night, so I'm quite well rested today. AKA, Less spazzy. *laughs evilly***

**Ya know, I'm thinking that I should only put out a chapter every other day, just so I can build up several chapters in advance. Let me know what you guys think.**

**And I would like a few ideas for new stories. I want to start working on a new story for you guys, but I have nothing to start from. :(**

**Please don't be afraid to leave a review, cause you guys are amazing, and I need your opinions. Plz?**

**ANYWAY! I hope to have proper cover art in a few days, I just have to draw it...I'll work on it ASAP.**

**Until I...finish...something, I hope you readers enjoyed.**


	21. Chapter 20- Normal Again?

**HELLO! I'm sorry, but this won't be a double update. I don't have a second chapter ready. :(**

**ALSO! THIS STORY REACHED 2k VIEWS! O.O I'm scared.**

**Reviews:**

**theWickedNight: Don't worry. There will be a bit of fluff involving Brine later (If I remember), and hopefully, she will be (also, if I remember).**

**Elemental Jean: OH YES! I'm re-re-re-re-re-watching it on Netflix right now. AND HERE! HAVE A BUDDER INGOT! *is swarmed by fangirls***

**Elementalist: HA HA! *happy-spazzes* And of course you know, you were the one who submitted Kazo in the first place. But, you still get a Budder ingot!**

**I hope you readers enjoy, cause the next chapter might be out on Tuesday instead of Monday.**

* * *

**KAZO'S POV**

I watched everyone train. Sky had somehow dragged them all out here and told them that they needed to train. I was sitting up in a tree with Sky leaning against the trunk. "What do you think?" He asked.

"They have a very long way to go." I sighed. It might be because I knew his brother, but I felt a connection to Sky. He had told me many stories about when they were young and not too smart. Cole never told me any of those stories. I smiled as I thought about how different they had become. Cole had grown more solemn, but Sky had almost stayed a little kid. He still had very somber moments sometimes, but most of the time, he was full of energy.

Only Kay, Charla, Ty, Z, and Pickle were making any real headway. I had to intervene before the others killed themselves. "All right! That is it!" I yelled. I hadn't introduced myself to them, but I knew all their names. I leapt down from my tree, landing in a three point stance. I stood and crossed my arms. "You all are imbeciles! None of you, except Kay, Charla, Ty, Z, Pickle, and possibly Sky, have any idea how to hold a real weapon!"

"I can weld any weapon you show me!" Sky objected.

I turned, "Then, show me." I challenged him.

Sky gave a wide grin. "It. Is. On." He popped his knuckles then drew an elegant budder colored broadsword from the scabbard at his waist.

I grinned beneath my hood. I drew the Sword of Fire from its scabbard on my back. It glowed in the sunlight. Sky began to throw a series of complicated moves at me. I blocked each one. Then, I went on the offensive. I managed to knock Sky's sword out of his hand.

I placed the tip of my sword at his neck. "I win." I smirked.

Sky met my eyes. "Not quite yet. I still have to play my trump card." He reached up and removed his sunglasses. His eyes were closed. Then, suddenly, he opened them. His eyes, instead of being the soft brown I had expected, were a solid golden* color. He grinned, and his teeth were elongated.

He started to grow larger. Not only that, but his entire body changed. A pair of large wings extended from his back, his face and head elongated, his body and clothing were covered by scales and his bones rearranged themselves. There were several popping sounds, then standing before me was a large golden* dragon. He was about twenty-five to thirty meters in length, and looked very streamlined.

I was so surprised, I couldn't speak. Sky reached out and poked my shoulder with a claw. I fell over. He looked down at me. "I win." He growled.

To my surprise, I started laughing. I grinned beneath my hood. "I…can't…breath!" I gasped. I rolled onto my side then onto my stomach. I climbed to my feet, still laughing.

**SKY'S POV**

I watched Kazo climb to her feet. She was laughing hard. I could barely contain my own laughter. I made several choking sounds in an attempt to contain my mirth. I stifled my mirth, and shrank back to human form. My grin was wide. I felt something slightly off behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw that my wings had yet to vanish.

"What the…?" I muttered; my amusement completely quelled. I thought about them vanishing, but they didn't. "Um…Guys?" I asked, "Are my wings still out?"

Kazo had finally managed to stifle her giggles, and she glanced over at me. "Yes…why?" She queried.

I blinked. This has never happened before, and I said as much.

"The same happened to me after my first night here." Kay volunteered.

Then I noticed that Seto wasn't among the group of spectators. "Where's Seto?" I asked.

Everyone looked around for the Sorcereress. Then an explosion came from the house. A loud, "YES!" came from the direction of Seto's lab. A tall, young man that looked quite similar to Kay ran through the open doorway. Seto had actually done it. He was ginning widely. "Here!" He tossed three small vials to Kay. "Drink up!" He commanded.

Kay looked at the vials in his hand, his long-ish hair hiding his features. He looked up and his face was split in a broad smile. Iana plucked one from his hand. Kay turned and held one out to Mitchell.

She looked at it for a moment. "No, thanks. I'm very happy, now." She rested a hand on Jerome's arm and looked up at the Bacca. "I don't want our relationship to go back to the way it was." Jerome wrapped his arm around the petite red-head.

Seto shrugged. "Well, your change didn't and won't affect the world much, so, it's fine if you want to stay the way you are now, so be it." He looked like he was going to bounce off the walls.

Kay rested his hand on Seto's shoulder. "Bro, how long were you up last night?"

He took a deep breath. "Only…seven days?" He guessed.

Kay face palmed. "And, how much Coffee did you drink?"

"Seven…ty...nine cups?" Seto speculated.

Kay groaned, then doubled over, as if in pain. He gasped deeply, as if he couldn't get enough air.

Charla took several steps forward and placed her hands on her brother's shoulders. "He must still be weak from the first change. Trying to change him back now could kill her…him." She took about a step away from her brother, and then collapsed.

"Charla!" Brine exclaimed. He knelt down next to her. He looked up with tears in his eyes. "We have to change my sister back before the balance is shattered forever."

I was mightily scared. If Kat, Charla, or even Seto died, then the balance would be upset, There was no one to replace them if they died. Total chaos would ensue.

I heard a ragged wheezing from Kay. "Give…give me the potion." He hissed.

Seto held out the vial, and Kay took it with a trembling hand. He carefully uncorked it then tilted it so all of the liquid inside poured down his throat.

**KAT'S POV (FINALLY!)**

I could feel a burning sensation move throughout my limbs. It was like when I was first learning to control my transformation into a dragon. I gasped, and then collapsed. Darkness grew close about me; then I felt nothing.

I could feel what was happening outside my body, but I wasn't IN my body. I was in a strange, corporeal form. I looked down at myself. I was a dragon.

I gasped, but no one heard me. "We need to get her to her home!" Seto stated. Ian scooped me up; he must have drunk the potion while I was questioning my brother. I could see major confusion written on Kazo's face. I looked on my own face, and saw that I had been changed back into my proper form.

I could hear Seto and Sky talking. "We have to get her to the End!" Seto exclaimed.

"The closest portal is several days away through undead infested woods!" Sky countered. "It's a suicide mission!"

I was getting tired of their bickering already. I called on one of the oldest powers and Ender Dragon had; the power to cross between dimensions at will. A glow engulfed the gathered people in the courtyard. I swirled around the group in my corporeal form, summoning more power, trying to cross over into the End.

With a sudden flash of light, myself and our group vanished.

* * *

*sorry to any Sky fans for calling Budder...the other word. But budder didn't really fit where I wanted it to go. Sorry. :(

**Nothing down here...*whistles innocently***

**OH, WAIT! I NEEDED TO ANNOUNCE THE CLIFFY! *derp***

**There was a cliffy.**

**Done.**

**I'm crazy. -_-**

**I hope you enjoyed,...**

**Kat: Wait! *jumps out of the corner of the room***

**ME: Wat?**

**Kat: Thanks. For turning me, Seto and Ian back.**

**ME: No problem. I'm the author. I always look out for my characters.**

**Kat: ...Bye. *walks away***

**K...**

**I hope you all enjoyed, cause, like I said before, the next chapter will very likely be out the day after tomorrow rather than tomorrow. **

**BYE! *waves***


	22. Chapter 21- The Monster

**Blah, blah, blah. *insert randomly funny comment here***

**No inspiration for top author's note today.**

**Also, do you readers mind if there is only a chapter uploaded every other day?**

**Reviews:**

**theWickedNight: Since you have yet to respond to my PM asking why, I'll try to take good care of her. And, I'll try not to. He learned his lesson (maybe) from last time. But, Night does get kidnapped, is that alright?**

**Elemental Jean: Hehe. There are also sneaky references to the Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning and the Shurikens of Ice, this chapter. They aren't given by name, by they are eluded to... Also, NP. Sky left a ton of it laying around last week, so I had get rid of it somehow. (Besides using it on toast *eye-roll*)**

**Elementalist: Do you want some toast to spread your budder on? XD**

**Also! Picklegaming, do you mind if Pickle uses dual scimitars? Cause they were the first things I thought of.**

**I hope you readers enjoy!**

* * *

**PICKLES' POV**

There was a sudden flash of light around us, then nothing. We fell a few feet, then hit the Endstone. Wait. Endstone?!

I looked up from the ground. Obsidian pillars, check. Endermen everywhere, check. Dark sky, double check. A great big Ender Dragon Ghost floating before us, wait, what?

I blinked up at the Dragon. "Can…can you guys see that?" I asked.

There was a chorus of, 'No, what do you see?'s from the guys.

A familiar voice permeated the air. "Hurry, before it's too late." Everyone heard that. "Follow Pickle."

I stood. I saw the dragon turn and soar off in a seemingly random direction. I felt a desire to follow. The dragon soared over the Endstone hills finally coming to rest in a strange grove of trees. A glow engulfed it, then my friend was floating before me. "Kat!" I exclaimed.

I dashed forward, ready to give her a hug. But, I passed right through her. "What?" I wondered.

I turned and looked at my friends. They were looking at me like I was crazy. Then I felt something slightly touch me. "I have to borrow your voice for a while. Sorry." Kat whispered.

I felt a sudden jolt, then my mouth, tongue, and whatever else is used to create sounds, were under Kat's control. "You have to put her body on the ground here and guard it while she rebonds with it!" Kat exclaimed, through my mouth.

Ian set the Ender Queen down on the mossy ground. He sat next to her head and petted it lightly. I felt Kat's touch draw away. I saw her move toward her body and fall into it. A glow engulfed her. It started to slowly pulsate.

Then, an animalistic roar tore through the air. I remembered the old legends of the creatures of the End that were kept captive by the Queen's power. It seems the most of them were true. I glanced back at Kat. The glow was the same regular pulse.

I drew my dual scimitars and took up a defensive stance.

"What was that?!" Husky exclaimed.

"No time for a history lesson!" I yelled back. "If even one of those things gets to Kat while the change is being done, it will kill her!"

Sky took up a position beside me. "We have to keep them off!" He snapped at his friends. "Or, are you all yellow-bellied squids?!"

There were several exclamations of denial at Sky's accusation. Everyone reluctantly took up positions around Kat and Ssundee.

I saw that Kazo had taken out a set of nunchucks and several ninja stars, shurikins, if I remember correctly. She also had a large scythe strapped to her back. Sky, who was standing next to her, had drawn his Lura-Bane*, the budder blade that had slain the King of Squids with a single slice. Everyone else had drawn their weapons, but still looked scared.

A black shadow threw itself at me. I slashed at it with my scimitars. It gave a yelp and ran back into the tree line. I growled deep in my throat. I heard a sudden yell from behind me. They must be testing our defenses. I slashed at several more that attacked our side.

There were several angry yells and slashing sounds from around me. I started to get tunnel vision as I slashed the attacking monsters.

Then, just when a particularly large wave was about to attack, they stopped. A glow illuminated their frightened faces. I turned and saw that my friend was still engulfed in the glow from earlier, but she was now floating in the air. The power swirling around her was almost palatable.

**KAT'S POV**

I had to protect my friends. But, after Seto changed himself back, the balance began to tip. I took the potion, if only to save my sister. My brothers were strong. They could hold back the chaos while they found a new queen, if things want badly. I looked down at my unconscious body, I didn't have to do this, but without me, the entire world would dissolve into war and chaos. I had to do it.

I fell into my sleeping body. It suddenly felt like I was suffocating. I couldn't get a breath. Then, a beautiful figure appeared before my eyes. 'Mom!' I attempted to cry out.

"Hush, my kitten," my mom whispered my pet name. "Calm down. Wait."

I did as she said. Then, I took a breath, and another! I was filled with joy.

I felt my mom's arms around me. I clutched to her like she was the only thing keeping me from falling into an abyss. "I missed you." I murmured.

"I know kitten. But, you have to do something for me." Her voice was calm.

I looked up at my wonderful mother. "What is it?" I asked.

She inhaled, "You have to take up the responsibility that I was too scared to commit to."

I gave my mom a slightly confused look. But, it rapidly dawned on me. "Oh," was all I could think of to say.

"Sweetheart, you have to do it; for your siblings, if not for any other reason." My mom gave me a sad look.

I closed my eyes for a moment. "I'll do it. I was born to become the ruler of the End. The power is awaiting my every command. I accept the burden."

I mom lightly kissed the top of my head. "I love you, little kitten."

I felt a sudden pulling on me. "I love you too!" I called out to my mother as she dissolved into mist.

A glow engulfed me and I rose into the air; my wings moving involuntarily. I could feel everything that was going on around me. I opened my eyes and saw the monsters that were kept captive beneath the near impenetrable endstone. I was filled with a sudden anger against those beasts. I cast a hand out at them, and they shivered into dark particles that vanished into the rock. Everywhere I pointed, the monsters returned to their prison.

Then I saw it; the most fearsome beast that was ever imprisoned here, The Kauhu**. It was nearly 11 meters in length, slightly less than half the size I was when I was in my dragon form. But, it still towered over my friends.

I changed. I grew larger, my clothes were covered in scales, my head elongated, and my long dexterous tail extended from my backside. When the transformation was complete, I was a twenty-eight meter long dragon. The Kauhu stood on its hind legs and spread its bone wings. How it flies with those, I have no idea, but it somehow does.

It launched into the air, moving at speeds that weren't relative to its size. It slammed into me, and I gave a roar. I slashed at the beast, trying to force it to the ground. It growled and bit down on one of my wings. I started to fall.

When we hit the ground, I could barely feel the Kauhu. I shook off the pain that was threatening to blind me, and breathed a jet of white-hot flames at the beast. It screamed in pain as the flames licked over its leathery skin. It suddenly rushed me. I screamed as it slashed at my head and neck with its obsidian sharp claws.

Suddenly, amid a pumping of wings, the Kauhu was ripped off me. It gave a screech of pain. I turned to look for what had saved me. A large, pale gold dragon had grabbed the beast and was alternately slashing at it and shooting bright yellow flames or lightning at the rapidly healing cuts.

I was burning with anger.

'_Nruter morf ecnehw uoy emac!'_ I commanded. The Kauhu gave one last scream and dissolved into the strange particles, exploding all over Sky, and then vanishing into the rock.

Sky clambered to his feet. He looked mightily disgusted. "Ew." Was all he said. A person in budder colored clothing climbed over Sky's head.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Kazo squealed. Sky chuckled at her enthusiasm.

I grinned. I saw my friends run across the stone toward the three of us. I smiled as they tripped over each other. Then a strange shadow cast itself over the earth. A dark, rattling laugh echoed throughout the End. I scream of pure fear tore through the air. "Night!" Husky cried out.

I saw Brine whip around and look for the girl. "Night!" He called out. I rapidly scanned the faces of our group, but I didn't see Night's distinctive blue and orange streaks.

"You will never see her again!" The same rattling voice echoed around us.

I could see Husky grow pale. He knew who it was, but was very scared of whoever they were. Brine dropped to his knees, when the shadow rapidly vanished, and began to weep.

I shrank back to my hybrid form and knelt down and wrapped my arms around my weeping brother. His shoulders heaved as his tears flowed. His nose was red and runny, and his eyes were bloodshot whenever he opened them.

"There is only one thing to do." I murmured.

"What?" Asked Husky, since he was the only one who heard me.

"We have to get her back." I replied, loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

***Lura means squid. I had to find a scary name for it.**

****Not an actual monster, but still really scary in my head. *shivers***

***Someone enters the room.***

**Night: How could you do that!? TO ME NO LESS!**

**ME: SECURITY!**

**Night: Took them out already.**

**Kat: *enters room* Why are your Ender Golems knocked out?**

**ME: Cause she, *points at Night* Took them down.**

**Night: Why do you have them if they are so easy to take out?**

**ME: THEY AREN'T EASY TO TAKE OUT! AND THE POINT OF HAVING THEM THERE IS TO KEEP YOU GUYS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FOURTH WALL!**

**Kat: They failed. Many times.**

**ME: *head-desk***

**K... randomness.**

**I hope you readers enjoyed. BYE!**


	23. Chapter 22- Plans

***Hoof* So nearly didn't finish this today.**

**BTW: I think I will have to put this story on sporadic hiatus, cause school is really kicking my butt. -_- Of course, it's all my fault (NOT sarcasm), so I have to fix it. Rapidly.  
**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, my ideas are slowly running down. *head-desk***

**Reviews:**

**GXAtailsmo: There is no reason to yell. And I'll try to get chapters out as often as I can, but DON'T expect them on a daily basis.**

**Elementalist: *spreads some budder on toast* You know, that wall has so many patches that is almost not worth fixing. Almost.**

**theWickedNight: I had Grim marry your mom. (NOT a 'your mom' joke) Is THAT Ok? *evil grin* Also Night might be stuck in...where ever Grim took her, for the next little while.**

* * *

**NIGHT'S POV**

"Let me go!" I screamed at my kidnapper.

A hollow laugh rumbled through the dark room I was kept in. "Never, little girl. Never."

I scowled at the blank gray wall. "My brother and his friends will come for me! Just you wait!" I flexed my hands into fists and punched the wall. A momentary crack appeared on it and I grinned.

"Stop that!" My step-father yelled. "Let's see how you like the feeling of drowning!" He bellowed.

The room began to fill with water. I grinned as the water flowed over my head. "Won't work!" I replied, in a sing-song voice, small bubbles floating out of my mouth.

"Dam it!" Grim bellowed. "How about burning?!" The water vanished and was replaced with fire.

"Resistant!" I sang out again.

"Freezing?!" Grim was panicking.

"Yawn." I actually yawned.

"I give up!" Grim bellowed. "What are you weak to?!"

"I'm not telling." I smirked. I unconsciously rubbed the wrist that used to have the bracelet that Husky gave me, until Grim took it away. I felt a bit saddened when I thought about him, alone. But, I had to be strong, for him.

**CHRIS' POV (NEW!)**

I gently petted Liv's head. I didn't want the only person left in my life to vanish like snow in the Spring. I smiled under my thick fur. Unlike Jerome, I'm a purebred Bacca. And pure blooded Baccas don't have the vocal range of the mixes. Yes, we can communicate with each other, but our vocal cords are not made to produce human voices.

I had to protect her. She is special. She has a gift that needs to be kept safe. She is the most important person to me. I truly care for her. I gently kiss the top of her head and give her a bacca smile.

I walk quietly out of the room and to the conservatory. I'm stopped by Jerome. As he is a Bacca-enderman hybrid, he is much taller than a pure-blood bacca. Our leaders are usually very tall and are often not pure-breed. "What do you want?" I growled in Shyriiwook*.

"Are…are their more like us left in the world?" Jerome asked in the same language.

I took a deep breath. "I…I don't know. I am the last of my tribe." I turned and walked into the conservatory.

Ty looked up from the mass of papers and maps that were pilled before him. As he was the one who suggested forming Team Crafted, he was something like a leader to the group. "Help." He groaned.

"Do you want me to do it?" Kat growled at her half-brother, looking up from her piles of papers that everyone else dumped on her out of desperation, while giving him an ugly glair.

Ty looked scared. "No, no. I think I've got it handled." He buried his head back into the piles of papers in front of him.

**SSUNDEE'S POV**

Kat has been getting more and more irritable as the days go on. I don't know why. She was overworked. Yes, that had to be it. "Kat, you need to rest." I suggested.

She turned her glair toward me. "No. I have to do something. An unknown evil invaded the dimension that I had to protect, so it's my fault. I have to fix it."

Just as she was turning back to the papers, I grabbed her shoulders. "Look at me!" I snapped. "You are working yourself to the bone. You need to rest! Or, at least take a break! Don't try to be a saint!"

Kat's eyes began to glow a fearsome purple. "Let me go." She growled.

I met her angry eyes. "No."

We were stood like that for several seconds, neither of us wanting to look away. Then a great force dropped upon the air, shaking the very foundations of the house.

* * *

**OH FUDGE! Something very bad is going to happen soon.**

**Kat: You had better not use the idea for Frozen of the powerful queen losing control of her powers and running away to learn to control them...**

**ME: No. Notch senses the combined power of you and your younger brother and comes to 'collect'.**

**Kat: Oh, no. *flees***

**ME: *notices red light on camera* Oh, dear. That was recorded. *switches off camera***

**Heh, yeah. Spoilers.**

**Like I stated earlier, I'm running low on ideas, so I'm just going to speed up the main story plot just a bit.**

**Until I pull up my VERY low grades, I hope you all enjoyed.**

***I Wikipedia-ed the bacca language, that was it  
**


	24. Chapter 23- The End?

**Hello. This will very likely be the third-to-last chapter, maybe even the next-to-last. I'm sorry to all those who enjoy this story, but I need to wrap this up soon.**

**ANYWAY! There is a poll for the next story on my profile. There are various random ideas, and a possible sequel to this story! GO VOTE! (shameless plug)**

**REVIEWS:**

**theWickedNight: I got nothin' *blink***

**Elementalist: ME: Oh, hai Sky! Toast?**

** Sky: YES PLZ! *turns around* HEY GUYS! TOAST!**

**TC: WHERE?! *comes through fourth wall***

**Slenderman: *pops in* Can I have toast? :D**

**ME: Sure Slendy! *hands toast***

**Guest: Thanks! But like I said earlier, this is one of the last chapters. *looks at Guest* NO! NOT THE PUPPY DOG EYES! *flees* ALSO! I was already updating daily over the past few weeks! *head-desk* Sorry for yelling...**

**Yeah...**

**I hope you readers enjoy!**

* * *

**JASON'S POV**

I was just returning to the conservatory when a slab of concrete fell on me. Fortunately, I had decided to wear my space suit today, so I didn't take much damage.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" An angry voice boomed.

I wriggled out from underneath the concrete, and quickly gave myself a look over. Aside from a broken leg and a wrenched shoulder, I was perfectly fine. I turned on my jetpack and flew to the conservatory. There was no one there. I growled under my breath.

The sound of mobs screaming in pain echoed through one of the broken glass window panels. I turned and jetted through the hole. My eyes were met by hoards of undead swarming the once well-tended yard. My friends were attacking the hoards, barely making a dent in their numbers. I saw a glowing figure at the far end of the gardens. He was the one who was directing the waves of monsters.

I drew my blaster rifle, cautious of my arm. I took aim and fired into the mass of undead, taking out about a half-dozen at once.

There was a sudden blaze of light spouting down on the battlefield. When the spots cleared from my eyes, I saw three dragons hovering over the field. I instantly recognized Sky, as he was the only one with such brightly colored scales. Kat and Ty were more difficult to tell apart, since their dragon forms are very similar. But, I quickly noticed the differences. Ty's wings were more pointed and sharp looking than Kat's, and Kat had sharper looking claws and more elegantly curved horns. The differences weren't so great that you knew which one you were talking to when they were apart, but if they were together, the differences really stood out.

I grinned as my next blaster fire took out about seven or eight creepers. The bloodlust that came from my mom's side rose to greet me. I kept on firing.

Then the zombies came to a sudden stuttering halt. Over the incessant moaning, I could hear the voice of a certain young godlet.

"_Tluah, srehtorb! I dnammoc uoy!_

_Uoy evah on rehto retsam tub em!"_

There was an angry bellow from the glowing figure as his minions turned and began to attack him.

**HEROBRINE'S POV (oh hai!)**

My father was inexpertly trying to use a power that I had mastered. He had to pay for that mistake. I called out a spell to clear the minds or the undead and to turn them against the being that woke them. I grinned, my eyes glowing a bloody color.

The glow that was my father suddenly exploded outwards, stunning the undead that advanced toward him. When the bright spots cleared from my vision, I saw that a tall figure, dressed in a tan shirt and neatly pressed dress pants, was floating where the glow was. His head was completely bald, but my father made up for it with the bush of hair along his jaw. He had a wide, evil grin on his face.

I growled. "You have gone too far!" I yelled at him.

My father laughed; an insane laugh. "Actually son, I haven't." He snapped his fingers and a glow erupted from next to him. He reached into the glow, and dragged my mother out from her home.

"NO!" I cried out, not wanting the person who raised me to die.

"Don't worry about me son!" My mom cried out. "Do what you have to do. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make!"

I saw that my siblings had taken up equidistance positions around our father. "Fine," I took a deep breath and prepared to recite a spell that required all four of us to be present.

_Yb eht rewop fo ruof_

_Ew llac no eht srewop_

_Fo ruo semoh_

_Yks, Htrae, Lleh, Dne_

_YKS, HTRAE, LLEH, DNE!_

There was a great clash of thunder as we finished reciting the spell. A glow erupted around each of us. A forest green appeared around Seto, a sky blue around Charla, a deep violet around Kat, and a deep red glow surrounded me. A beam of light broke off and wrapped itself around our father. He screamed in pain as the lights cut into him. For probably the first time in his entire life, he bled.

The glow completely engulfed our father and my mother, mixing to create a beautiful, pure white glow. It condensed, becoming almost a bright as the sun. Then, it blew outwards. All that was left of our father and my mother, was a male scream of unending pain, and a whispered, 'I love you,' from my mother.

A great fatigue came over me, and I started to collapse. Just before my eyesight completely blacked out, I saw that my own siblings had fared the same way. "I miss you, GG." I whispered.

I let the darkness overtake me.

* * *

**Cliffy. You may yell at me...*impassive face***

**ANYWAY! Epilogue Tomorrow! Maybe.**

**Yes, I'm ending the story...*cries***

**I hope you readers enjoyed, cause next chapter is the Epilogue. *cries more***


	25. Epilogue

**OH HAI! Here! Have an Epilogue!**

**Reviews:**

**theWickedNight: I'm sorry, but my ideas were running out, and I didn't want to leave you all without chapters for too long. So I decided to just wrap it up.**

**GXAtailsmo: Very likely. ****IF**** I get enough votes for it on the poll on my profile. (shameless plug)**

**AshLynnGameVerse: I RAN OUT OF IDEAS! Also, that 'algebra' problem didn't look like one to me. Unless you forgot the parenthesis around the c-2, making the problem 3b(c-2)...**

**blackkitten13: Thanks for being so supportive. :) Plz don't forget to let me know (via da poll) if you want a sequel!  
**

**Elemental Jean: The Heroes will rise again. That enough of a hint for you?**

**ANYWAY! I hope you readers enjoy, cause sequel is possibly incoming!**

* * *

**SKY'S POV**

{12 years later}

After that last battle, Kat, Seto, Charla and Hero vanished. After they stopped their father, they simply disappeared from the battlefield. None of us saw where they went. They were just gone.

After that last battle, we tore down the old mansion, since it was miles too big for our needs, literally. Using the materials, we built a small town on that location. Using the tetra-colored marble that we found nearby, we created a statue to remember the God Born by.

Mitchel and Jerome settled down on an elegant little farm and have twin Bacca cubs, who are about nine years old, Mitch and Jaycen. Jason and Pickle moved into the new apartment building with Bonkers, and have a little girl, who is almost eight years old now. Jean and Ty are living over their dojo and are making quite a success of it. Jean is currently pregnant with their first child. Ssundee never really got over Kat disappearing, so he built a home a bit deeper in the woods than would be deemed healthy. Husky, da fish, built his home near the lake and is currently living alone and loving it. Z politely declined my offer to build her a home, and choose to become an adventurer. She still visits on occasion.

What about me you ask? Well, after about two years of asking, Kazo accepted my proposal of marriage and we now have a bouncing nine year old boy, named after my brother and Kazo's first love, Cole, and a little three year old girl, named Anita, after my mother **(a/n, not real)**. I accepted the position of mayor, provided that Kazo be my sensible right hand.

'Life is good.' I reflected. I smiled up at the statue of the greatest heroes we ever had. The calm Kat Einde, the wise SetoSorcerer, the energetic Charla Hauk-spurv, and the powerful Herobrine Enfer. 'You all will return one day. I just hope that I'll be alive to see it.'

"Daddy, tell me the story of the God Born again." Cole tugged on my hand.

I laughed, "All right, but we have to go home soon." I sat on the grass next to my son. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and began to tell him the story again.

"There was once a god and four queens..."

**3rd PERSON POV**

The view slowly drew back from Adam and his son, then dipped into a deep forest, it followed a recently beaten trail until it came across a strange building. The view shifted around the building until it came to an open window. It swooped through the window and came across a dark room. A tall, hooded man stood before four tanks. Inside the tanks were four very familiar people.

"They are amazing, are they not Doctor?" A short person asked him.

The tall man turned, a bit of light flashing off a pair of green goggles, a lock of strawberry-blonde hair and a fair bit of burned skin. "Indeed, Honeydew. Indeed."

Then a third person entered the room. "Lalana, your sister is here to see you."

Lalana gulped. "Oh, dear." He turned and walked out the door, leaving Honeydew and the other person alone.

"Well, Lewis, would you like to go get some coffee?" Honeydew asked.

Lewis grinned. "Certainly Simon, I just fixed the coffee maker this morning."

The duo trotted out into the hall and walked away from the room, leaving the four God Born alone.

A hooded figure stepped out of the shadows and looked toward the tank holding Kat Einde, the Ender Queen. The man knelt, and lowered his head in respect. "I will free you and your siblings, my Queen." His voice carried an obvious accent, one that hadn't been heard since the Norse-men vanished.

"I promise that you will be held in the arms of your greatest love again."

Then the glowing eyes of the eldest God Child opened...

* * *

**Dat cliffy. O.O Wow.**

**If anyone can guess what new group of YouTubers I'm planning on adding to the mix, you get a Jaffa Cake. (moar hints!)**

**AND, If anyone can guess who that man was that pledged to get Kat and her siblings out, you get...an ender pearl.**

**BTW! I need names! One for the daughter of Jason and Pickle, the rest for various children that will be born! I WILL ALSO NEED SOME OCS LATER! SO PREP YOUR CHARACTERS FOR BEING SUBMITTED!**

**If I get enough votes for the sequel by the end of the month, I'll post the first chapter on the first of June. HOLD ME TO THAT!**

**If you want to know where to vote, go to my profile and look to the top. Click the area where there is the Vote Now button, and vote! You can select up to three story ideas for me to work on, so GO VOTE! Please? *meep***

**I hope you all enjoyed! Bye!**


	26. Reviewer Responses

**HAI! This is not a new chapter. This is a response to all the reviews that have been posted since I finished up God Born.**

**Reviews:**

**theWickedNight: Oh, yes! There is a sequel incoming! I am calling it Heroes Rising. *evil laugh* It's mostly from the TC kids' POVs.**

**Guest: *gently rubs back* Don't worry. The sequel is out.**

**Guest: *laughs manically* Nice. And thanks, I really do work at it. *blushes***

**Elemental Jean: DA SEQUEL IS OUT! And, I couldn't resist. parents usually give their kids names that are close the their hearts, so I went with Cole for Sky and Kazo's firstborn son. And *eyeroll* *snicker*  
**

**GXAtailsmo: OOPS! *head-desk* I am derp. The epilogue has been fixed to include her, and the first chapter of Heroes Rising has her in it.**

**Elementalist: *****blushes* thanks. And you only get a Jaffa cake, no ender pearl for you. I am adding the YOGS to the story, since they were the ones who first got me into Minecraft, BUT, in regards to Mr. Shadow-guy, you are way off. About a few hundred miles south. Mr. Shadow-guy is part of the YOGS, and he lives up in Sweden. If you can't guess who he is...*head-desk* AND, Cole has the same powers as his dad, AKA, he can turn into a dragon and dragon hybrid. Plus, in ****Heroes Rising****, he is about seventeen. AND JUST HANG ON! I want to get about three to four chapters prepped before posting!**

**pheonix010: Well, nothing I can do about it now. And what I meant was, are any members of Team Crafted not getting enough face time?**

**pheonix010: Sorry, I can't accept those names. For one, they are really long and would be a pain to retype over and over, two, I can easily see that they are not really names, just words squished together, and three, I found a nice random name generator on the web. Sorry.**

**AshLynnGameVerse: *snigger* *opens algebra textbook* I love Algebra...**

**GXAtailsmo: You are very welcome. And, I won't. I promise.**

**theWickedNight: Indeed, my dear. #HeroNightwillreturn**

**Elementalist: Eh, *shrugs*. They are the ones who helped me get into the Tekkit and Feed The Beast modpacks, so I had to pay them a tribute. And, here. For being very suportive, (::) ****(::) ****(::) ****(::) ****(::) ****(::)** 6/5 cookies.

**blackkitten13: Thanks! I'll put Jayden to good use!**

**Leafshine: *rubs hands* I haz planz... *evil laughter is heard* ME: Damn you LightShadow! Get back in your Chapter! LS: *humph* ME: Oh, wait...It was recording...con-flipper-it.**

**Elemental Jean: THE SEQUEL IS OUT! And can you plz not swear... please? *baby kitten eyes***

**theWickedNight: YES SHE IS! FOR NARNIA(Quote!)! *runs out of the house***

**Leafshine: Cool. Thanks! *e-hug* And, (somewhat-fortunately) I have never/don't want to watch/read Harry Potter. I have nothing against Fans, but from what I have heard, Harry is a bit too much of a goody-two-shoes. Sorry if I offended anyone.**

**HA! Das it for now. I'll update this as more reviews to earlier chapters come in. Please don't respond to this post.**

**XOX**

**-TheEnderKat**


	27. UPDATE!

**Hello Readers!**

**Sorry that I've pretty much dropped off the face of the planet for a few days, but school has been kicking my butt. I ****_might_**** need to push the date of the first chapter of ****Heroes Rising**** back a bit, but I'm not yet sure.**

**ANYWAY! I am having a few difficulties with writing Chapter 3 of ****Heroes Rising**** so I might not be able to post that chapter for a little while.**

**MOVING ON! I need three to five OCs. Preferably hybrids, or something like that. Both genders, plz. It's all right if you send in more than one, cause I honestly don't mind.**

**BTW. The hybrid types I'm accepting are wolf, cat, various small furry animals... I'm ****not accepting**** any dragon, wither boss, or really OP hybrids.**

**OC FORM:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species: (hybrid, humanized mob)**

**Appearance: (physical & clothes) (be sure to include weapons!)**

**Past: (not too long plz)**

**Powers: (if need be...)**

**Das it! I can't wait to see all the wackiness that ensues!**

**ALSO! Feel free to PM me if you guys have any questions, or just want to chat! I pop on once a day at the very least, so you readers don't have to wait long for an answer!**

**Please don't forget to pop by my profile and vote on the poll I've got up there. Plz? *meep***


	28. THE SEQUEL IS OUT!

**HELLO READERS!**

**I just have to let you guys know, since there are very few people are actually reading it, but,**

**THE SEQUEL TO ****GOD BORN**** IS OUT! GO READ IT!**

**Click on my username and scroll all the way down and click on the story called, are you ready for this?**

**Heroes Rising****!**

**THE SEQUEL IS HERE!**

**READ AWAY MY READERS! *vanishes in ender particles***

**-TheEnderKat**


	29. OH MY NOTCH! -Update-

**Hello my readers!**

**This is not a new chapter, but it is an update!**

**The News:**

**OVER 5000 views and 70 reviews as well as 10 followers and 10 favorites!**

**OH MY NOTCH!**

**When I first started writing God Born, I never expected for it to get this popular! It was just a one-off Idea that radically exploded into something amazing!**

**And, for those who have no idea about this, or didn't read the previous update, THERE IS A SEQUEL!**

**Details in the previous update!**

***inhale* I couldn't have done it without you all, so here are some shout-outs for the amazing people who made this happen:**

**Family****:**

**Dad-Thanks for reminding me to ask the question, "Would you let your sister read this?" It helped keep the chapters clean.**

**Mom-Thanks for bragging about my story to any who would listen.**

**Charla-Thanks for enthusing about every chapter I write!**

**Readers****:**

**SonicCraftFan99: Thanks for being the very first person to review. Even if it was on Chapter 5...**

**Elemental Jean: Thanks for constantly being excited about every chapter that got released. And spazzing. And swearing...**

**GXAtailsmo: I'm sorry that Z had to end up #foreveralone, but I did have fun writing about her.**

**theWickedNight: Thanks for commenting on almost every chapter.**

**Blackkitten13: KITTIES UNITE! *meows***

**Elementalist/Elementalist6: I honestly had fun with Kazo. Her and Sky were/are a great duo. I'm only sorry that I couldn't get more into her story...**

**AshLynnGameVerse: Toward the end, thanks for making me smile.**

**AND****!**

**To all those who have sent in OCs for ****Heroes Rising****, they will be in soon.**

**I love you all for being so amazing!**

***dies happily***


End file.
